Drifting Fox and the Melting Dawn
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Follow Foxpaw, a FlameClan apprentice, and Meltpaw, a StreamClan apprentice, into their lives. Clan life, with a prophecy. Will the lovers be able to stay together, or will fate tear them apart? Follow their journey through love, loss, sorrow and joy.
1. Fight on the Border, Lovers Meet

_**Hiya people! I told you that I would post a Warriors story! This one has the names that people kindly gave to me, and I'll thank Kiwifeather, TheVampLuvr1, katshad0030, Whitemagic58, Iceshadow911247, Starwhisker of Thunderclan, HollyMist, Cloverdapple, xxShadowheartxx, HawkstarZero, Spottedpath98, Yellowtail555. They are the ones who gave me FlameClan. I hope at least some of you guys are reading this.**_

**_Disclaimer! I own NOTHING Warriors, and I never will! XD_**

* * *

"Come on, Foxkit!"

"Yeah, don't be a _scardy-mouse_!"

"Scardy-mouse! Fox_kit's_ a scardy-mouse!"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it! Stop it!"

Foxpaw opened his eyes, the voices of his dream still ringing in his ears. Foxpaw sat up, trying to forget his nightmare by washing his light redish fur and his silver paw. But the dream kept comming back to him.

It was when he was a kit and used to hang around the older kits. Hawkkit, Rushingkit and Lynxkit were the kits he would hang around, all of them five moons old when he was only half of a moon old. Hawkkit was now Hawkfeather, Rushingkit was now Rushingwater, and Lynxkit was now Lynxfoot. They would always make him do bad things, and when he wouldn't, they would torment him. They had been trying to get him to flick burrs into his sleeping sister's fur. But Foxkit didn't want to hurt Sootkit, so he said no. They had started tormenting him again.

Foxpaw shuddered, remembering his old denmates. He was glad that they were responcible warriors now. Foxpaw licked his lucky silver paw and gave up on sleeping. He headed out into the camp, to see Fallingdawn sorting the patrols. Fallingdawn was a beautiful sleek gray she-cat with a golden tint to her fur and she had smoky black paws and amber eyes. She was standing there with Foxpaw's sister, Sootpaw, a gray she-cat with white patches and pale yellow eyes.

"Foxpaw!" Fallingdawn called to the young apprentice. "Border patrol! The StreamClan border needs to be checked!"

"Comming!" Foxpaw called over as he raced to his sister's side.

"Aren't you excited?" Sootpaw meowed to her brother, her tail quivering back and forth.

"Not really. It's just a border patrol." Foxpaw reminded his sister.

"Yeah, but StreamClan has been _really_ active near the border. They even crossed it once!" Sootpaw mewed. "I hope they do today. I feel like shredding some StreamClan furballs!"

Foxpaw purred with laughter. _I hope it comes to a battle, too. I want to test those new moves Falconcry taught me yesterday. I hope a battle awaits . . ._

"Foxpaw . . . Foxpaw!" Fallingdawn meowed. "It's time to go!"

"Okay, comming!" Foxpaw meowed as he followed Fallingdawn, Sootpaw, Falconcry, Hawkfeather and Carmelblaze out of the camp.

Once they got to the StreamClan border, Fallingdawn stopped the patrol and meowed, "Look, they're stealing prey!"

A light tabby she cat, a black and white tomcat, a heather colored apprentice and a pale ginger orange she cat apprentice were all acrost the border and the black and white tomcat had a rabbit in his mouth. Foxpaw couldn't take his eyes off the pale ginger apprentice. Shaking his head, Foxpaw strained his ears to listen to what they were saying.

"FlameClan is so mouse-brained!" The light tabby she-cat meowed.

"You got _that_ right!" Laughed the heather colored apprentice.

Foxpaw bristled with anger. He took a step forward, still hidden by the bush that the FlameClan patrol was standing behind.

"Attack!" Fallingdawn screeched, leaping out of the bush and onto the black and white tomcat.

Foxpaw leaoed forward, tackling the heather colored apprentice, thinking, _You dare mock me and my clan!_ He bowled her over easily because she wasn't expecting the attack. He then clawed her muzzle and bit her foreleg. She screeched and kicked him off with her back legs. Foxpaw jumped back up and raked his claws across her flank, causing her to race back over the border, quickly followed by the rest of the patrol.

"Prey stealers!" Sootpaw hissed after them, happy that she had gotten the fight that she was looking for.

"Well, Hawkfeather, Carmelblaze, go re-mark the border." Fallingdawn meowed. "Falconcry, go back to camp and get that cut looked at. And if you could, please take this rabbit back with you."

Falconcry had a large gash in his shoulder from where the light tabby had got her claws on him. Falconcry dipped his head and picked up the rabbit. He raced back to the camp.

"Foxpaw, Sootpaw, come with me. We have to check the rest of the border." Fallingdawn meowed, flicking her tail for them to follow as she raced off into the forest.

Foxpaw followed the deputy quickly, not wanting to be left behind. _Why can't I get that apprentice out of my head? Do I . . . like her? No! I'm loyal to FlameClan! No StreamClan cat is going to change that . . . right?_

"Retreat!" Swiftstorm called, racing back to the border.

Meltpaw looked up and raced away from thee gray and white apprentice that she was fighting. She quickly raced back over to her side of the boder. _Great. Now FlameClan will be talking about that victory for a while! _Once Meltpaw got far enough away, she stopped to lick the blood off of her pale ginger fur. Meltpaw closed her eyes, but all that she could see was that reddish tomcat apprentice. _Why? Why am I thinking about him? He's from FlameClan! What's wrong with me?_ Meltpaw sighed. There was a gathering tonight, and she would probably see him again. _Why do I want to see him? What's happening to __me?_

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry if that was sort of short. I started typing it only today! XD The next chapter may not come up for a while, I have mid terms and a History test! XP Not looking forward to those . . .**_

_**Until next time, please review and PEACE OUT!**_

_**- Starlight Warrior 1092**_


	2. The Gathering

**_Okay, I know that I said that I had these mid terms comming up and that I might not post the next chapter for a while, but, writing relaxes me and calms me. So, you people get another chapter! A last one until mid terms are over, but, it's better than nothing, right?_**

**_Disclaimer! I still own nothing Warriors and I never will! I DO own my characters, thanks to the people who actually made them (I forgot to mention I Am The OverLord, who gave a name to me verbally) and I do own my plot. On with the story!_**

* * *

Foxpaw headed back into the apprentices den after getting a sparrow off of the fresh-kill pile. That is, after the ginger and white medicine cat Cloudflame and his apprentice, a light brown she-cat with white stripes named Willowpaw, had checked and treated his wounds. Man, was Cloudflame angry! _He really doesn't like treating apprentices! And poor Willowpaw, she was so . . . timid. She seemed like she wasn't sure if she was treating me right. _

Willowpaw had become a medicine cat apprentice when her leg broke during leaf-bare six moons ago. She wasn't sure if she could become a warrior or not, so she became a medicine cat. She often worried if that was the right choice or not.

Foxpaw munched on his sparrow for a moment before he was joined by Sootpaw. She had brought a mouse with her.

"Hey, Foxpaw." Foxpaw's sister meowed kindly. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Foxpaw mumbled through a mouthful of sparrow. His mind wasn't on eating at the moment; his mind was full of the pale ginger apprentice.

"Well?" Sootpaw's mew broke through Foxpaw's thoughts.

He looked up at his sister. "What?"

Sootpaw sighed. "I asked you if you were hungry or not. You aren't eating that sparrow much. Is there a problem?"

Foxpaw knew that Sootpaw was worried about him, but he didn't want to tell her about the apprentice that kept running through his mind. "No. there's nothing wrong. I'm fine. But what about you? You were limping back to camp after the patrol. Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm _fine_. Thanks for worrying about me, but it was just a scratch." Sootpaw meowed, licking her brother on the head. "Smokesky wanted to talk to me. I'll be back later."

Sootpaw then got up and headed out of the den. Just as Foxpaw thought that he could get some peace and quiet, Blizzardpaw walked in. Foxpaw snorted. The white she-cat with the ginger tail tip and paw was _always_ mean to him. She was mean to everyone except her brother, Rowanpaw. Blizzardpaw's blue eyes flashed, and the silver speckles dotting her fur shined in the half light as the sun went down.

"I heard that you were _shredded_ in a battle today, against StreamClan. How could you lose to _them?_" Blizzardpaw smirked.

"I didn't lose to them. I was the first to send a cat fleeing over to border. You must've heard wrong. All I got to prove I was in the battle is some claw marks on my belly." Foxpaw meowed.

_"Right . . ._" Blizzardpaw mewed as she laid down in her nest.

Foxpaw grumbled to himself as the rest of the apprentices came and joined him in the den. All except Sootpaw. She stood in the entrance.

"Foxpaw!" She called to her brother. "Gathering! Rushingstar said that you could go! Me too!"

"What?" Blizzardpaw hissed and spat. "How come I don't get to go?"

Sootpaw shrugged. "Ask Rushingstar. Come, _on,_ Foxpaw! It's time to go!"

As Foxpaw raced out, he saw that Flamestar, Fallingdawn, Cloudflame, Willowpaw, Smokesky, Flaconcry, Silvermask, Runninghorse, and Rattail were all sitting there, waiting for him.

"Let's go, my clan mates!" Flamestar called.

Foxpaw followed his fur hot with embarrassment. _Will that apprentice be at the gathering today? I wonder . . . _

Meltpaw was cleaning her pale ginger fur _yet again_ after Molepaw, her dark black and gray friend, had splashed some water on her fur. But she got him back; a bunch of thistles in his nest _always_ works!

"Meltpaw!" Swiftstrom called to his apprentice. "It's almost time to go to the gathering. Get something to eat."

Meltpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile. All she could think about was that light reddish apprentice! Meltpaw tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. Getting up and shaking her fur off, hot with embarrassment, Meltpaw scrambled over to the pile. She quickly took a fish and headed over to a clump of moss to eat it. After she was done, she headed over to the gathering patrol of Stormfire, Molepaw, Swiftstrom, Lilyfog, Mallowfoot, Rushingstar, Sparrowclaw, Sharpwhisker, Marshfern and Gooseeyes. Poor, old Gooseeyes went insane after his mate, Fernwillow, died last leaf-fall of green cough.

"Let's head out!" Rushingstar called, leading his clan mates to the gathering area, Three Rocks. One for each clan, FlameClan, StreamClan, and EarthClan.

Soon, all of the clans were there, EarthClan arriving first, FlameClan second, and StreamClan arriving last. The three leaders were calm, Russetstar of EarthClan leaping up first and calling all of the cats together. Rushingstar and Flamestar followed.

Russetstar started. "EarthClan has had a good past moon. Prey is running, plants are blooming, and we have a new apprentice. Everybody welcome, Frostpaw."

"Frostpaw! Frostpaw!" Cats of all clans called to the new apprentice, making her duck her head timidly.

"Flamestar?" Russetstar moved to the side to let Flamestar take her place.

"Thank you, Russetstar." Flamestar meowed. "FlameClan has been doing well this past moon, also. Prey is running well, so well that StreamClan decided to help themselves to some. Isn't that right, Rushingstar?"

Rushingstar growled. "It was on _our_ territory first!"

"And then when about all the comments your clan mates made?" Flamestar meowed calmly, staring Rushingstar in the eye. "Your clan mates called my clan _mouse-brained?_"

Multiple StreamClan cats shouted "Liar!" but the cats that were on the patrol stayed quiet. FlameClan cats responded with "Just ask your clan mates, the ones who were _prey-stealing!_"

"Quiet!" Flamestar called, before turning back to Rushingstar. "This won't happen again, will it?"

"No!" Rushingstar growled. "StreamClan has been prey-rich too. We also, along with _FlameClan,_ have no new apprentices or warriors."

"The gathering is over!" Russetstar called to the clans.

_Wait! I must find that cat first!_ Meltpaw raced through the clearing until she spotted the apprentice. She raced up to him. "H-hi."

The red apprentice looked up at her. "Hiya!"

"Are you okay . . . after that fight . . . I just wanted to make sure . . ." Meltpaw meowed, looking at the ground.

"I'm fine. What about you?" The red apprentice purred.

"I-I'm fine." Meltpaw meowed. She heard Rushingstar calling the cats. "I have to go."

"Meet me back here tomorrow night!" Foxpaw whispered to the she-cat. "My name's Foxpaw."

"My name's Meltpaw." The she-cat meowed before scampering off.

_Meltpaw . . ._

_

* * *

_

_**Okay, well how was that? Was it good? Then review. Was it bad? Then DON'T review. Have a good day, and I'll be back after my mid terms are done! Bye bye!**_


	3. A Chance?

**_I am back! And I brought chapter three with me! Mid terms are over, and this is a little late, but, better than never, right? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Here is chapter three. It took over an hour to type up. So please, review. Being a writer is HARD WORK!_**

_**Disclaimer! I will never own ANYTHING Warriors, or I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction about it. I would be writing the actual books right now. So, yeah.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Meltpaw hurried back to where Rushingstar was calling all of the cats over. Every cat but Molepaw was there. W_here is that crazy tom? I wonder if anyone saw us . . . _Just as Meltpaw was lost in her thoughts, Molepaw snuck up behind her and spooked her by snatching her tail with his claws.

"Eep!" Meltpaw mewed, jumping into the air, her fur fluffed up from shock. She turned and saw Molepaw, purring his head off and rolling on the ground. "You! I'll get you, ya hear?"

Before Meltpaw could tackle the little black and gray tomcat, the group headed back to their territory. _Oh Foxpaw, can I meet you and still stay loyal to my clan?_ All Meltpaw thought about for the remainder of the night and the next morning was Foxpaw. He was the only thing running through her mind when she went hunting with Molepaw, Swiftstorm and Stormfire. She only managed to catch two fish, one very tiny, and the other quite plump. Meltpaw usually caught the most fish, usually an astounding five or six, with Molepaw trying to keep up with four or so. But today, Molepaw caught five and continued bragging about it the remainder of the day.

At around sunset, Meltpaw snuck out of the camp and headed down to Three Trees, following the river that led her there. She walked out into the open, hoping that Foxpaw had waited for her. The meow of an apprentice sounded behind Meltpaw, causing her to turn around.

"Hello." Foxpaw meowed to Meltpaw when he saw her walk out of the bushes and into the moonlight. Her fur shimmered a pale ginger, so pale that it almost looked golden.

"H-hi." Meltpaw mewed shyly. "You wanted me to meet you here?"

"Yes. I can't stop thinking about you! Ever since that fight on the border, you are all that's been on my mind! I can't even hunt anymore!" Foxpaw meowed.

"Me neither!" Meltpaw mewed. "I lost multiple fish and tripped over a root! Molepaw scared me when I was thinking, and I can't do _anything_ anymore!"

"I need you." Foxpaw meowed.

"B-but . . . the warrior code! We can't break it! I'm loyal to StreamClan!" Meltpaw meowed.

"I'm loyal to FlameClan. But come on, _give me a chance!_" Foxpaw meowed.

_A chance? At what? _Meltpaw knew what Foxpaw was thinking. _A chance at love . . ._

"But you barely even _know me!_" Meltpaw wailed, almost like a lost kit calling for its mother.

"But I _want _to know you." Foxpaw meowed. "Everyone is thinking about mates in FlameClan. Blizzardpaw even tried hitting on Hawkfeather the other day. But I really only want to be with you!"

"I . . . want you to. But the code . . ." Meltpaw mewed.

"This isn't about the code. It's about you," Foxpaw whispered in Meltpaw's ear, "And me."

_You know you want him._ Meltpaw thought to herself. _But . . . the code! I can't break it! Of course I can . . . I just choose not to . . ._

"Give me a chance." Foxpaw meowed again.

_A chance?_ Meltpaw knew what he meant. A chance at love. "Um . . ." She stammered, "I . . . I don't know." _I want to be with you, but . . . the warrior code. I would be with you if we were from the same clan . . ._ "I'm not sure." Meltpaw repeated.

"Please!" Foxpaw pleaded. "Even if it's just tonight, just say that you want to be with me! I . . . I love you Meltpaw."

"I . . ." _I love you too._ "I barely even know you. How can you love me?"

"It's the feeling that I get, Meltpaw." Foxpaw meowed. "When I see you, it just feels . . . different. I get this _warm_ feeling, like I'm _meant_ to be with you, even if we are from different clans! I _need_ you, Meltpaw. I need you . . ."

_And . . . I need you too. But, what about the code? And what about Molepaw? He . . . he's always had a crush on me, but he knows that I don't really feel the same way. Would StarClan _mind_ if Foxpaw and I were . . . in love?_ Meltpaw thought, wondering if she _should_ listen to her heart or not.

"I," Meltpaw began, making Foxpaw prick his ears up, "I _will_ be with you, Foxpaw. I _do_ like you, more than the warrior code allows, but . . . would StarClan really mind? If they didn't want us to be here, now, then they would've stopped us somehow, _right?_"

"_Yes_." Foxpaw whispered into Meltpaw's ear. "And don't worry; I'll _always_ love you, Meltpaw. Remember that, always."

That night, for the rest of the evening, Meltpaw stayed curled up with Foxpaw, enjoying the warmth of his life, of him pressed up against her. The light of the morning woke Meltpaw from her slumber, making her feel . . . sad. _Why do I have to be in love with a cat from another clan? Why . . . can't I be in love with . . . Molepaw? He's nice, playful, and has _always_ had a crush on me! Why can't I be in love with him?_ Meltpaw paused. _I_ can_, but if I want to follow my _heart_, then I . . . I'm in love with Foxpaw._

Foxpaw stirred beside Meltpaw. He noticed the look on her face. She didn't notice that he was awake, so he just watched her, trying to figure out what she was thinking._ Does . . . Am I _forcing _her to like me, to _love_ me? Does this _hurt _her, emotionally? I-I don't want that happening! I-I'll tell her to forget this whole mess, and then she can move on with her life. Away from me. So she can be . . . happy._

"Meltpaw . . . I," Foxpaw almost choked on the words, "I think that I was . . . forcing you . . . too much. Y-you don't _have_ to love me, so, maybe . . . maybe you should go back and . . . forget what happened here, tonight. You can live your life, happy, without me. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about, fur-ball?" Meltpaw mewed playfully. "I _do_ like you, so much. I could almost call it . . . love. I _want_ to be with you, more than you know. And, if you still want to, we _can_ be. Every night. I _promise_."

"Really?" Foxpaw squeaked with happiness.

"But right now," Meltpaw meowed, walking over to her border and into the bushes, "Get back to your clan. They might notice you weren't there. Catch some prey, too. It could just save your pelt."

With a purr, Foxpaw headed back over to FlameClan territory. _I will love you forever, Meltpaw._ "Good luck!" Foxpaw found himself shouting. "See you _soon!_"

Foxpaw charged into the woods, leaving his night with Meltpaw behind him. _The clan needs me right now; I must not let them find out about Meltpaw . . . bad things could happen. Good luck, Meltpaw, and see you tonight. Again and again and again. We'll make this work, I _promise_._

_

* * *

_

_**Well, how was that? Please review! I really want some reviews! My stories are sad and crying for reviews, so please review. Even "Good chapter" or "Update soon" or even "Good" would work, at a minimum. Until next time, XD!**_


	4. The Kitten

**Hello people who may or may _not_ be reading this! Happy Valentines Day! I'm sorry this was not up earlier, I have had tons of homework and family things, and some _things_ going on with me and my friends. (Not anything bad! It's good, actually.) Also, I typed this up last night, but before I could save, Internet Explorer had a problem and deleted this. So I re-typed it! XD**

**Disclaimer! _Again_, I do not own anything Warriors and I never will. Do I even have to do this after I did it for the past . . . three chapters?**

* * *

Meltpaw shot her paw into the water, quickly pulling up another fish. _Hmph! Stupid Swiftstorm . . . I brought back fresh-kill! Why do I have to do even _more_ hunting? It is so unfair! I have to hunt for the queens _and_ the elders all by myself! Before I'm allowed to eat anything! That is so unfair!_ Meltpaw picked up her five fish, carrying two in her mouth, one under her chin, and two on her back. _Stupid fish, they're so slimy! Now my pelt will be ruined for sunrises!_ Meltpaw grumbled all of the way back to camp.

When she got back, she saw the two elders of the clan, Breezefall and Poppypuddle, lying in the sun, sleeping. The two queens, Orangeshimmer and Hazelfeather, were watching their kits tumbling around. Clearkit, Skunkkit, and Fogkit, Orangeshimmer's kits, were playing one of their hunting games, while Quickkit, Otterkit, Rosekit and Thunderkit were watching, because they were only three days old, too young to play.

"Hey, Meltpaw!" Hazelfeather called, padding over to the apprentice. "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Meltpaw murmured around the fresh-kill. She and Hazelfeather had always been friends, even though the queen was five moons older than her. "Well, could you take a fish? You need to eat something, with those four kits to take care of."

"Sure." Hazelfeather purred, taking two of the fish off of Meltpaw's back. "Bring another fish over, Orangeshimmer can have this one and her kits will need another one."

"Sure." Meltpaw mewed, dropping the fish at the older kits' paws. Then she took the other two fish over to the elders. Meltpaw sighed. "I'm all done."

Meltpaw grabbed a fish off of the pile and headed over to the den. She sighed, quickly eating the fish, and then laid down in her nest.

"Meltpaw?" Meltpaw opened her eyes at the sound of her name. "Meltpaw?"

"Yes Molepaw?" Meltpaw mumbled. "What is it that you could want?"

"I-I," Molepaw stammered. "I was just going to check to see if you were done . . . hunting. And- I mean, if you weren't done, then I was going to . . . help you. But . . . but you're done, so I'll, um, leave you to sleep, I guess."

_What's with him? Hmmm . . . Well, that's no business of mine._ Meltpaw fell asleep,

Foxpaw pounced, feeling the rabbit beneath his paws, and when he gave it the killing bite, he felt the warm tang of the blood. Foxpaw sighed. His mind was stuck on Meltpaw. Not even _rabbit_, his _favorite_ kind of prey, could get him to stop thinking of her.

"I am _so_ glad that I was only given the elders to feed." Foxpaw meowed to himself. "That was done a _long_ time ago!"

Foxpaw picked up his prey and started to bury it with a mouse that he caught earlier. Suddenly, a cry was heard. _That sounded like a _kitten_! I have to go help!_ Foxpaw raced through the forest until he came across a kitten, trying to get away from two older cats. The kitten was light ginger and had dark ginger stripes. She clawed at her attackers, a large gray tomcat and a small, lithe silvery gray she cat.

"Look at her!" Laughed the silver gray she cat. "That is _so_ pathetic!"

"I know." The tomcat replied, clawing the kitten's tail.

The kitten yelped as blood rushed from her tail. She pulled her tail underneath her belly. The kitten stood up and tried to run again, only to be flung like a dead piece of prey by the tomcat. The kitten hit the tree with a soft _thump_ and rolled onto her back, barely conscious.

_Stupid pieces of fox-dung!_ Foxpaw thought. He raced out of the bushes and over to the two cats.

"What are you _doing?_" He hissed at them. Foxpaw swiped his claws at the tomcat, catching the tom's ear and splitting it open.

Blood dripped off of the tomcat's ear and onto the ground. The tomcat looked at Foxpaw with a look of craziness.

"You . . ." The tomcat whispered quietly. "You _split my ear open!_ Now . . . you are going to pay! Shall it be your throat, heart, or _both_ that you want shredded apart?"

"Runt . . ." The she cat meowed. "You should probably leave, before you get _killed._"

"No." Foxpaw growled. "Not unless that kit over there comes with me."

"The kit- goes with _you?_" The she cat paused, and then burst out in laughter. "That _kitten_ you see before you is my _kin_. I wouldn't let some _rascal_ run off with it!"

"Doesn't _look_ like your kit." Foxpaw hissed, hating the name that she had called him, _rascal._ _What did that even mean?_

"It's my _sister's_ kitten!" The she cat hissed, blocking the tomcat's way before he could pounce onto Foxpaw. "What right do you have to take it? My sister _wanted_ me to take care of it. I wouldn't be doing that if I gave it to the likes of _you_, you _scum_!"

Foxpaw hissed and leapt at the two cats, yowling loudly. They were surprised that he was going to attack, and surprise stopped them for a moment. Foxpaw clawed the tomcat on his shoulder and then bit the she cat's ear. The tomcat yowled and threw Foxpaw against a tree. The tomcat sunk his claws into Foxpaw's shoulder, causing his to yelp in pain. Foxpaw clawed the tomcat's paws, causing him to collapse onto the ground. The she cat pounced at Foxpaw, only to trip over the tomcat and fall to the ground. Foxpaw took the moment to save the kitten. He raced over to it, now unconscious, and dragged it into the bushes. The two cats followed him, and Foxpaw didn't make it far before they tackled him to the ground. But before they could give him the 'killing bite', a patrol of warriors came and attacked the two cats that were trying to kill their clan mate. Once they chased the cats off, Hawkfeather padded over to his old friend.

"Foxpaw, hey Foxpaw. Are you okay? Can you walk?" Hawkfeather meowed.

"Yes." Foxpaw grumbled, hurting all over. The scratch in his shoulder was pretty deep, and it stung badly. "I'm hurt, but I can still walk."

Foxpaw padded over to the kitten that was lying on the ground. The kitten squealed in its sleep, as if it had been hurt so much that it was being hurt emotionally.

"Can we get this kitten back to camp?" Foxpaw mewed quietly, "I don't want it to get hurt. I already had to fight for it, almost risking my life!"

"Sure." Hawkfeather meowed.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I keep repeating myself! ToT I want (need) all opinions and suggestions! I value every readers comments and would like to hear everything! (Well, not _everything_, but you get the point!) **

**Oh, and PM me if you were at the 2011 Ohayocon! (Random, I know, but I really need to know! And please tell me your cosplay person thingy.)**

**Bye bye! XD**


	5. The Love of One Cat

**Well, that was a sort of long break now, wasn't it? Sorry I wasn't posting new chapters of this in a while, I've been really busy! Oh, and thanks to a suggestion, there will be more of Molepaw! Yay!**

**I do not own Warriors . . . I am tired of doing this!**

* * *

Hawkfeather picked up the kitten and headed back to the camp with Foxpaw and the rest of the patrol following him. Once they got back to camp, Hawkfeather let Rushingwater take the kit over to the medicine cat's den as he went to go report to the leader. Foxpaw followed the black and white tomcat, wondering if the kitten was okay.

Meltpaw opened her eyes. The den was empty, and the sun was starting to rise and drift into the apprentices den. _I wonder what's happening with Foxpaw right now . . ._ Meltpaw imagined the light ginger tomcat patrolling the borders, chasing away any enemy that dared to set foot on _his_ territory.

"Meltpaw? Are you awake?" Molepaw called into the den.

"Yes Molepaw, I'm awake," Meltpaw mewed, yawning as she padded out of the den and stretched.

"Do you . . . do you want to come hunting with me?" Molepaw asked, trying to sound brave.

"Won't our mentors worry if we're gone?" Meltpaw meowed.

"No, you guys can leave," Swiftstorm meowed. "Hunting will be good practice."

"Okay then, sure I'll come with you," Meltpaw meowed. _I wonder why he wants me to come, and not one of the other apprentices . . ._

Molepaw padded out of camp, with Meltpaw trailing behind him. _I wonder what's happening with Foxpaw . . . Why can't I get that ginger tom out of my head? Is he all that I can ever think about? Is that what love is like, always thinking about the other cat, like you're obsessed with them?_ Meltpaw stumbled on a twig.

"Are you okay?" Molepaw was suddenly at her side.

"Yea, I'm fine," Meltpaw meowed. "I only stumbled."

_Why is he so worried about me? It's kind of annoying!_ Meltpaw continued padding over to the river, ready to catch some fish. She noticed that Molepaw looked a little crestfallen when she had snapped at him a little. _Maybe I should apologize . . ._ She almost walked into the river, lost in her thoughts.

"Okay, we're here," Meltpaw meowed. She leaned over the edge of the river, careful not to let she shadow fall into the dark, cold depths of the river. Molepaw sat beside her. Meltpaw flashed out her paw and flung a fish into the air with one swipe. And then, with one more swipe, she killed the fish.

"Good job," Molepaw praised. _Why does he keep doing that? First he wants to go hunting with me, and then he tries to praise me? He's not my _mentor_! What is his _problem_?_

"Meltpaw?" Meltpaw looked up.

"What?" She snapped. Then, realizing how hurtful she sounded, she meowed, "I'm so sorry! I mean, what is it Molepaw?"

"Um . . . nothing. Do you have a lot going through your mind? You . . . you seem _unfocused_ a lot recently," Molepaw meowed. "I-I w-wanted to t-tell you s-something, but t-this might n-not be the b-best time."

"It's okay Molepaw, you can tell me," Meltpaw said nicer and quieter, thinking that her harsh attitude had made the apprentice not want to talk to her anymore.

"Meltpaw," Molepaw paused, as if he was trying to think of how to say something. "Meltpaw . . . I love you."

_What?_

Foxpaw woke in the morning; sunlight was coming through into the medicine cat's den. _Why am I here? I should be training to be a warrior!_ Then Foxpaw remembered- he was trying to save a kitten from the tom and she cat that were attacking it. He remembered how he tried to save the kit, and _that_ was the reason that he was in the medicine cat's den.

"Where's the kit?" Foxpaw asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Humph, the _brave warrior_ speaks," Cloudflame growled. _Such a nasty personality for a medicine cat!_ "It's over there."

Cloudflame flicked his tail over to a nest with the small, ginger kitten in it. Willowpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, was sitting next to the kit, making sure it was breathing properly.

"C-Cloudflame, d-do you think t-that it is b-breathing p-properly?" Willowpaw asked nervously. _I can see why she is so nervous! Just look at her mentor!_

Cloudflame hissed and padded over to the kitten. "It's fine!" He spat before stalking away into a corner of the den. "Wake me if there are any emergencies." A moment later, the medicine cat was asleep.

Foxpaw got up, ignoring the pain in his side, and he padded over to the nest with the kitten in it. "Is she going to be okay?" Foxpaw asked Willowpaw.

"Y-y-yes," Willowpaw stammered. "I-I think s-so."

_Oh StarClan, _why_ does she have to be such a nervous medicine cat? Why didn't she learn anything from Cloudflame about being more assertive? Those two are as different as night and day!_

The kitten's breathing suddenly jumped, and the kitten opened its eyes. "Where am I?" The kitten mewed.

"You're safe in FlameClan," Foxpaw meowed. "We won't hurt you here."

"I-I have to get back," The kit said, her eyes wide in terror. "Before Smoke finds out that I'm gone! And if Silver has already found out, I'll be _dead!_"

"You're not leaving," Foxpaw meowed. "Those cats were trying to _kill_ you! I _won't_ let you go back to them!" Then, in a calmer voice, he asked, "What's your name, little kitten?"

"M-my name's," The kitten mewed, falling asleep, "Flame."

* * *

**Ooh! The kitten has a name! Along with those cats, they have names too! Wow, that's not really a cliffhanger at _all_. But, I am happy to say, it _probably_ won't take two months to get the next chapter up! So, if you liked this chapter, or ever if you didn't, please review! But the only weird thing is, WHY WOULD YOU BE READING THIS IS YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT? And by the way, I am going to have to tell some of you people out there, IF YOU CLICK ON SOMETHING, _READ IT!_ IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE TO CLICK ON IT IF YOU DON'T READ IT, UNLESS YOU ARE TRYING TO GET TO A LATER CHAPTER! Sorry to all of you who _read_ things when they click on them, I've noticed that a lot of people (according to my story traffic page) like to click on something, but then they don't read it! So yeah, reading is good for you. And so is _reviewing!_ XD**


	6. With Him By My Side

**I am back! Sorry it's been so long. These stories are hard to write... :( I need to read over what I _did_ write though! :) Oops.**

**I do not own Warriors! Warriors (c) Erin Hunter. Yeah. Please enjoy this long-ish chapter.**

* * *

"So, she's been tormented by her two adopted parents, Silver and Smoke?" Willowpaw asked. "T-that's _horrible!_"

"I know..." Foxpaw's eyes glowed with hate, and his tail lashed back and forth. "When I see them again, I'm going... _Ah!_ I can't _kill_ them, that's against the Warrior Code! And I would _never_ give Flame back..."

"She may be able to join the clan," A deep voice meowed from the entrance. Foxpaw turned to see Hawkfeather standing there, his firey red/ginger pelt glowing.

"Really?" Foxpaw asked. "T-that would be _great!_" _I can teach her the code, and be like her older brother! Now, hopefully Flamestar will let her join!_

"If that is what she wishes, then she can join," Flamestar meowed from behind Hawkfeather. "But it's _her_ decision."

"Yes Flamestar," Foxpaw meowed.

"Meltpaw! Meltpaw, come on! We're hunting today!" Meltpaw's dark gray and black friend, Molepaw, called.

"I'm coming," Meltpaw meowed.

Meltpaw wandered into the clearing where Molepaw was waiting for her. Molepaw's eyes shone with happiness as he saw her approaching. _Why does he like me? Why not... I don't know, someone else? But why me? I'm already in love... with Foxpaw._ Meltpaw followed her clanmates on the hunting patrol. She wasn't as distracted today, and because she wasn't, she managed to catch six fish, two smallish ones, and four big, plump fish. Meltpaw felt happy. Tonight was the night before half moon, and Meltpaw had promised to meet Foxpaw at the gathering place.

"Meltpaw," Molepaw meowed. "D-do you want to share a fish with me?"

"Um... sure Molepaw," Meltpaw meowed. _I guess it couldn't hurt to be nice to him and share food with him, I mean, he _is_ like, my best friend!_ "I'll be over in a few moments."

"Sure!" Molepaw mewed, racing over to pick out a fish for the two of them to share.

Meltpaw sighed. _Will it _ever_ work out between me and Foxpaw? Or... should I try to forget about him? Molepaw likes me; I could have a happy life with him by my side... But for mow, I need to give Foxpaw a chance. That's all he asked, and I know that _I_ like _him_ more than the code allows..._

Meltpaw shared a fish with Molepaw that night before heading over to her nest. Once the night fell, and the stars came out, Meltpaw looked around. Most cats were asleep, Molepaw one of them. The only cat that she could see was awake was Switfstorm, and he was guarding the camp. _I'll have to sneak out..._ So Meltpaw snuck out the side of camp and headed over to the gathering place, her heart full of joy to see Foxpaw again.

Foxpaw snuck out of camp and ran tot he gathering place. _I _have_ to see Meltpaw! I promised her, and I have to see her!_ Foxpaw arrived at the gathering place. But the light ginger she cat with the blue and orange eyes was already there. Her blue eyes shone like water, like a stream. And her orange eye looked like a fire. Meltpaw, gentle but fierce.

"Foxpaw!" Meltpaw purred as the light red furred apprentice made his way over to her.

"Meltpaw, I haven't talked with you in _forever_ it seems!" Foxpaw purred. "We need to meet more than once a moon, not including gatherings..."

"Yes," Meltpaw meowed. Foxpaw noticed that worry shone in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Foxpaw meowed.

"Nothing," Meltpaw murmured.

"Come on, even _I_ can tell that something's wrong!"

"Fine! Molepaw, my best friend... he told me... that he liked me. _More_ than a friend."

"D-do you like _him_, more than a friend?"

"No!" Hurt showed in Meltpaw's eyes. "Foxpaw, I like _you_, more than a friend! You know that, _right?_"

"Yes," Foxpaw meowed. "I do know that."

"Well, we better enjoy our time now," Meltpaw meowed. "Has anything interesting happened since the gathering?"

"Yea," Foxpaw meowed. "I fought off some rogues... _almost_ on my own. Two cats, and they were tormenting this kitten! So I _had_ to fight them, they were on my territory _and_ clawing at a kit, and _no one_ hurts kits on our territory!"

"A kitten? Who would hurt a kitten? What does it look like?" Meltpaw seemed interested. "Did they take it with them?"

"The kitten has ginger fur, with dark ginger stripes," Foxpaw meowed. "Her name is Flame, and she is staying with us in FlameClan's camp. I think that she might join the clan!"

"That's great!" Meltpaw mewed. "More warriors for FlameClan! I wish there were new warriors in _StreamClan_."

"There will be," Foxpaw meowed. "You can't stay an apprentice forever!"

"Yeah," Meltpaw meowed. "I guess I can't. But neither can you!"

"I know," Foxpaw meowed. "And I won't! I'll be the best warrior in FlameClan!"

"Really?" Meltpaw laughed. "That's a good dream."

"What's your dream?"

"I... I want to be a good warrior, yes, but I sort of... also want to... have... a family, a mate and kits, and live a nice, long life..."

"That's a good dream too," Foxpaw purred.

_Oh Foxpaw, if only you were in _my_ clan! Or... if only I had the courage to _join_ your clan! Why does love have to be so difficult?_ Meltpaw purred as she and Foxpaw played in the clearing. Soon, the moon started going down.

"We should probably get back to our own clans now," Foxpaw meowed sadly.

"Yeah," Meltpaw meowed. "We can't become warriors if we're to tired!"

"True," Foxpaw sighed. "I... I wish you were in _my_ clan."

"Or _you_ were in _my_ clan," Meltpaw meowed.

"Yeah," Foxpaw meowed. "Well, I'll see you at the gathering, right?"

"Yes," Meltpaw meowed. "Meet me here in a quarter moon, okay? And then we can meet at the gathering again."

"That's fine with me!" Foxpaw meowed.

_I get to see him before the gathering. That'll be good, right? I better get back to _my_ clan..._ Meltpaw headed back to StreamClan camp, sneaking in a secret entrance. She quickly got to her nest. But a cat wasn't sleeping.

"Where were you, Meltpaw?" Meltpaw turned to see Molepaw, glaring at her, his eyes showing his worry for her.

"Dirtplace," Meltpaw lied.

"Liar," Molepaw hissed quietly. "I've been awake for a while. I never saw you leave."

"Fine!" Meltpaw meowed. "I went and took a walk, but I didn't want to tell anyone, because they would get suspicious! So I went to clear my head, and now I'm back, okay?"

"Humph," Molepaw meowed, laying back down and closing his eyes.

_Sheesh! The mouse brain, what's his problem? Do doesn't _own_ me, I'm allowed to do what _I_ want, not what they tell me!_ Meltpaw curled up and went to sleep, her dreams filled only with Foxpaw.

"Meltpaw," Swiftstorm called into the apprentices den. "Wake up, you lazy lump of fur! It's time for our patrol!"

"Coming," Meltpaw grumbled, hauling hereslf out of her nest. She padded out and followed her mentor and her other clanmates out of the camp and over to the border with FlameClan and the other one with EarthClan. They went passed the EarthClan border first, maring it before continueing over to the FlameClan border. There, a FlameClan patrol was _also_ marking their border. A gray she cat, a white she cat with a ginger tail tip and a ginger paw, apprentice aged, a firey red tomcat and Foxpaw were all on the FlameClan border patrol.

Swiftstorm nodded to the gray she cat. Meltpaw then notied the golden tint in her fur. _That's... Fallingheart, the FlameClan deputy!_ Foxpaw's face brightened when he saw Meltpaw was on the patrol. She gave him a slight nod of the head.

"Fallingheart," Swiftstorm meowed.

"Swiftstorm," Fallingheart responded.

They both nodded and continued their patrols.

Just as the patrols were about to leave, though, a small group of rogues leaped out of the bushes.

"Attack!" Cried the gray tom. "Leave no one left standing!"

* * *

**A group of rogues! I had to add _something_ interesting. You'll see things like that happen in other stories of mine... heh heh. In not very long (as in hopefully less than two weeks) I'll be posting a new story! Yay? Nay? Though, it'll only be a total of 10 chapters. Yep. 10. It'll be called "Whisper of Truth". Watch out for it!**

**Please review. I love hearing what you think of the chapters. Just... no flames please?**


	7. Prophecies Only Bring Sorrow

**Hey everyone! I got another chapter for you! And guess what? I found inspearation for this fanfic _in a prophecy_. So, you get a prophecy! Yay! It brings the plot into shape. I don't, nor will I ever, own Warriors. Warriors (c) Erin Hunter, and believe me, I'm _not_ Erin Hunter. **

* * *

_"Attack!" Cried the gray tom. "Leave no one left standing!"_

Foxpaw watched in horror as seven cats leaped from the bushes. A gray tomcat lead them, his amber eyes battle hungry and his claws long and sharp. A ginger and white she cat was right behind him, her mouth pulled back in a growl. Two black and gray tomcats leaped out from behind them- twins, by the look of it. A golden she cat and a calico she cat followed them, both hissing and spitting in rage. And last, but not least, a tabby cat arched his back, his eyes wide in worry.

_Protect Meltpaw_. That was Foxpaw's first reaction. Blizzardpaw didn't seem to need any help- she was ripping the fur off of one of the twin cats- while Fallingdawn took down the other one. Foxpaw raced to Meltpaw's side.

"They won't hurt you," Foxpaw whispered, arching his back and swiping one of the cats away. "I won't let them."

"Watch your _own_ clan mates," Meltpaw replied. "I can look after myself! Anyway," she added, apparently seeing the hurt that played across Foxpaw's face. "No one can know about us, remember? So if we're to stay hidden, we _can't_ start making it obvious."

"Fine," Foxpaw sighed, leaping at the cat who had gotten a hold of Blizzardpaw and was making the she cat wail. He ripped the golden cat off of her back and sent it flying into a tree. Thankfully, that didn't kill it, but it was enough to chase it off.

Foxpaw looked around, seeing all of the cats running away. All except one. The calico cat. She was lying down in the middle of the battlefield with her paws covered in blood. _Her own_ blood. She whimpered as she tried to stand and run off with the others, but then fell crashing back down onto her own paws, staining then scarlet.

"She's not going to be okay," Fallingdawn meowed. "_If_ we don't help her. Hawkfeather, help Foxpaw get her onto my back. Blizzardpaw, help me carry her back to the clan camp."

Blizzardpaw, for once, didn't argue. They got the injured calico onto Fallindawn's back and she and Blizzardpaw carried her back, white Foxpaw and Hawkfeather made sure she didn't fall off.

"It's going to be alright," Fallingdawn was murmuring to the calico. "We won't hurt you."

By the time they had gotten back to camp, the calico was unconscious. Foxpaw watched as she was raced to the medicine cat's den. He looked at Willowpaw's face as the cat was carried in. Her face twisted up in disgust- of all of the blood.

"Foxpaw, go get some prey and clean yourself up," Hawkfeather meowed. His tail rested on the younger cat's shoulders for a moment. "They get some sleep. Battles are never easy, and you fought this one bravely. I'm proud to call you my friend."

Smiling at the older cat's praise and nodding his head, Foxpaw grabbed a mouse, plump for the season, and carried it off to the apprentices den. _I'm proud to call you my friend._ Hawkfeather's words rang in his mind. _Would you still be as proud, knowing that I'm in love with a cat from another clan?_

Meltpaw watched as Foxpaw left. She felt sad, seeing him leave. But that's the price they had to pay to be together once more. _Tomorrow night,_ Meltpaw kept telling herself. _Tomorrow night, then we'll see each other again. Slightly, during the gathering, we'll see each other. And, if we're lucky, get to plan out another meeting time- sooner, this time. I can't stand _not_ seeing him._

Meltpaw curled up in her nest, drifting into her thoughts.

_"Meltpaw must know by now!" Meltpaw turned, hearing her name. _Know what?_ She padded closer to the sound. "It's clearly obvious! I can't believe that she hasn't seen it!"_

_ "Whitepelt, you don't know for sure," Another cat meowed. "Foxpaw and Meltpaw really like each other. They may end up being together. Nothing is for sure yet."_

_ "It's _been_ for sure, Berrywhisker!" Whitepelt hissed at the other she cat. "I can't believe that you _deny_ it! No good ever comes from it!"_

_ Now Meltpaw was _very_ interested in what they were saying._

_ "Only evil brings two cats from opposite clans together," Whitepelt continued. "That's why it's _forbidden!_"_

_ "No, Whitepelt, you're wrong," Berrywhisker meowed. Meltpaw could see Berrykwhisker's blue eyes shining. The stars in her pelt couldn't match the shine in her eyes. "_Love_ brings cats together. Not evil. Not hate."_

_ "When the icy dawn melts into spring, the drift will find where he lies and be forever left with the choice. Stars are bound to the sky as cats are bound to their clans. When one cat leaves, another cat will be broken forever. And when their time comes, the dawn will melt into the sky and the fox will be stuck in the forest." Whitepelt's words were as clear as day. It sounded... it sounded like a prophecy._

_ "She knows," Berrywhisker meowed after a moment._

_ Whitepelt turned questioningly to her. "What? How can she know?" Whitepelt's eyes flashed around and spotted Meltpaw. "No! She mustn't know!" Whitepelt raced at Meltpaw, who turned and darted the other way._

StarClan save me!_ Meltpaw could feel the grass being torn up in her claws. She leaped and found no floor. Meltpaw watched in horror as she fell into a dark abyss. "_Nooo!_"_

Meltpaw's eyes shot open. She was shaking badly. _The prophecy. _"No," Meltpaw whispered. "I don't want a prophecy. They bring nothing but sorrow and pain. Please, StarClan, take it away!"

* * *

**Oh yeah. Prophecies rule! I love them so much! They give me plots and ideas. And believe me, I've _got_ an idea for this one (after a _long_ time of trying to come up with one). So there is a good chance (with winter break one day away) that there will be another update soon. :3 **

**Please leave your comments. Even when this story is done (talking to all of the future readers if any) please still review. I _always_ want to know how my story is in _your_ eyes at any point, even if the story is already finished. Have a wonderful Christmas or Hanukkah or Quanza or whatever you celebrate! And have a happy New Year too! XD**


	8. New Warrior, 7 point 5 :D

**Hey all you people. I had to go searching through my documents to find the next chapter, since this one should have been named "Chapter 8", but I completely forgot about this chapter. So, the next chapter is named wrong, and I took _forever_ finding this chapter. So, just so you didn't miss out on this chapter, I name it chapter 7.5! Yay!**

**I do not own Warriors. Oh well. :3**

* * *

"Foxpaw," Fallingdawn meowed. "Do you think that you could hunt for the rogue?" Fallingdawn pointed her tail over towards the medicine cat's den. The night before, there had been a border fight with some rogues and the calico was too injured to run away. And her "group" never came back for her. "You'll get to go to the _gathering_ if you do."

"Sure," Foxpaw mumbled. His paws ached, but he wanted to see Meltpaw _badly_. "I... I'll hunt over by the StreamClan border."

Fallingdawn waved her tail to signal that she heard him as she started organizing patrols. Foxpaw nodded and headed out towards the border that hid his lover. He quickly, despite the pain, caught a thrush and two mice. Better bring some back to the clan, too. Thanking StarClan, he headed back home, sadly not having seen the pale ginger she cat.

Without dropping any of his prey on the pile, Foxpaw headed into the medicine cat's den. Pushing through the ferns at the entrance, Foxpaw saw Cloudflame and Willowpaw next to the calico rogue.

"Foxpaw," Cloudflame meowed. His voice was sharp, but it always was. He seemed happy, though, at the sight of prey. "Give the thrush to Spring. She'll need it to get better sooner."

Foxpaw nodded, placing the thrush at the she cat's paws and giving the two over plump mice to Willowpaw and Cloudflame. Willowpaw waved Foxpaw away from "Spring" and over to the corner.

"That's Spring," Willowpaw meowed. "H-her group lives a l-little way away from t-the clan's territory. T-they haven't trained anyone in f-fighting, b-but they insist that they f-fight. C-could you maybe s-show her some f-fighting moves?"

"Isn't that against the code?" Foxpaw asked. "I mean, teaching rogues to fight? What if she teaches the others to fight, and then they lead an attack on FlameClan?" It seemed obvious. Why didn't Willowpaw _see_ that?

"S-she doesn't want to go b-back to them," Willowpaw meowed, her eyes darting to the ground. "S-she wants to s-stay here. I-I was just wondering..."

"She can stay when _Flamestar_ says that she can stay," Foxpaw growled. He didn't want to be mean, but there was _no way_ that he was teaching a _rogue_ to _fight!_ "And then _Flamestar_ will make her _someone's_ apprentice. Not mine." Then, in a kinder tone, he added, "Don't worry about it, Willowpaw. Everything will work out _fine_."

Willowpaw's eyes looked away from him, as if she _knew_ something that he didn't. But, StarClan, she knew _many_, _many_ more things than he did! She had the knowledge of _StarClan_ at her paws!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the skytree for a clan meeting!" Flamestar's strong, proud voice echoed throughout the camp, calling all of the cats together.

Foxpaw cast one last glance at Spring and Willowpaw before going to join the meeting. Flamestar's eyes were shining proudly, as if his kits- Burningkit, Charredkit and Duskkit- were becoming warriors.

"I have called you all together to perform two of my favorite ceremonies," Flamestar meowed. Foxpaw looked and saw his kits, their pelts clean and their eyes bright.

"Burningkit, step forward." The dark ginger kit stepped forward, her whiskers quivering. "From this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Burningpaw. Brightwish, you are ready for an apprentice. You shall mentor Burningpaw."

"Duskkit, step forward." Duskkit proudly walked forward, smiling since it was his turn. "Duskkit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Duskpaw. Hawkfeather, you are a strong warrior. You shall mentor Duskpaw and teach him in the ways of becoming a warrior."

"Charredkit, step forward." The dark gray, almost black, tomcat padded forward, his head bent and his eyes fixed on the ground. He was clearly worried. "Charredkit, from this moment until you become a warrior, you shall be called Charredpaw. Rushingwater, you are smart and brave. Teach young Charredpaw to become a worthy warrior."

"Burningpaw! Duskpaw! Charredpaw! Burningpaw! Duskpaw! Charredpaw! Burningpaw! Duskpaw! Charredpaw! Burningpaw! Duskpaw! Charredpaw! Burningpaw! Duskpaw! Charredpaw!" The clan cheered.

"And now, the next ceremony." Flamestar's eyes were filled with pride for his kits. "Sootpaw, Blizzardpaw, Rowanpaw and Foxpaw- come forward."

_What?_ Foxpaw looked up- shocked and surprised- at his leader. He was becoming a _warrior?_ Foxpaw followed the slightly older apprentices up in front of the clan.

"Sootpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to fight and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Flamestar asked.

Voice wavering, Sootpaw replied in her quiet voice, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Sootcloud. StarClan honors your skills and keenness, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan."

"Sootcloud! Sootcloud! Sootcloud! Sootcloud! Sootcloud!" The clan's cheerful voices rung through the air.

"Blizzardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to fight and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Flamestar asked.

"I do," Blizzardpaw meowed, her eyes shining.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blizzardpaw, you shall now be known as Blizzardfeather. StarClan honors your patience and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full member of FlameClan."

"Blizzardfeather! Blizzardfeather! Blizzardfeather! Blizzardfeather! Blizzardfeather!" The clan sounded very happy for the pretty she cat.

"Rowanpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to fight and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Flamestar asked.

"I do," Rowanpaw meowed calmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, from this moment on, you shall be known Rowanfall. StarClan honors your quick thinking and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of FlameClan."

"Rowanfall! Rowanfall! Rowanfall! Rowanfall! Rowanfall!" The clan called.

"Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to fight and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Flamestar asked.

Foxpaw's heart thudded in his chest. After what felt like a lifetime, he answered, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, you are now known as Foxdrift. StarClan honors your bravery and your warrior spirit, and we welcome you as s full member of this clan."

"Foxdrift! Foxdrift! Foxdrift! Foxdrift! Foxdrift!" Foxdrift could only hear the clan cheering his name. It seemed like all of the voices mixed together as the cats ran around, congratulating each other.

"Foxdrift," Spring meowed. "Congratulations on becoming a warrior. Maybe someday I can follow you."

"Thanks," Foxdrift found himself meowing to the she cat.

Foxdrift turned to congratulate Sootcloud, but saw the she cat purring with Smokesky, and decided to leave the two alone.

"Foxdrift," Fallingdawn meowed. "This was, sudden. I wasn't expecting Flamestar to choose today. But I promised that you could go today, so you'll have to continue your vigil as soon as we get back to camp, okay?"

Foxdrift nodded. "Thank you so much, Fallingdawn."

"It's no trouble," Fallingdawn meowed.

"No, I mean thank you for _everything_," Foxdrift meowed. "For training me, for being there for me, _everything._"

"You're quite welcome," Fallingdawn purred. "Now, off to the gathering with you!"

"Thank again!" Foxdrift meowed as he followed the cats to the gathering. _I'm a warrior. I'm not an apprentice anymore. I'm a _warrior_!_ The words didn't seem to make sense together, but at the same time made perfect sense.

* * *

**So yes, he's a warrior now. So guess who may be a warrior _next_ chapter? You guessed _right_, I think.**

**Well, have a happy New Years, and please review!**


	9. More New Warriors

**Hey all you glorious people! Thank you, as always, for any reviews left. They always make me smile. One more thing- there won't be much Fox~Melt romance going on until a later chapter... sorry. There are some _things_ that have to happen first. But I _can_ tell you that this story is growing longer and longer... I'm so happy!**

**I do not own Warriors. I only own my clans and cats.**

* * *

"Meltpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Meltdawn. StarClan honors your quick thinking and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan."

"Meltdawn! Meltdawn! Meltdawn! Meltdawn! Meltdawn!" The whole of StreamClan cheered for the new warrior.

Meltdawn looked over at the other apprentice, who had been made a warrior moments before her. Molewhisker looked at her, love shining in his eyes. But Meltdawn could also see the hurt from when she said that they were _just friends_. He didn't know about her and Foxpaw. Not now, not ever- StarClan willing.

_I'm a warrior now. Would StarClan still let me be with Foxpaw? I mean, he's an apprentice, and I'm a warrior! Is... Is that against the code?_ Thoughts raced through Meltdawn's head faster than a rabbit on the moors.

"Meltdawn," Molewhisker meowed. "We're warriors now." His eyes shined with hope. Hope that Meltdawn might have to crush. "And I was thinking..."

"Thinking?" Meltdawn meowed, pretending not to know what he might be talking about. But she knew _exactly_ what he was going to say.

"I was thinking about what happened while we were only apprentices. I... I tried to force my feelings upon you so suddenly, and I know now that you and I were both to young to... to _comprehend_ the amount of love and care I feel for you," Molewhisker meowed.

"Molewhisker," Meltdawn meowed. _I really don't want to hurt him. He just doesn't understand._ "I-"

"Meltdawn, _please_ let me continue," Molewhisker meowed. Clearing his throat, he meowed, "I don't know how you feel about this- since right now it _is_ going to be kind of _sudden_- but... will you be my mate?"

"W-what?" Meltdawn meowed. She _knew_ he was going to say that. That's what she kept telling herself, but it was still so shocking, hearing all of the emotion in his voice as he said that.

Meltdawn could feel cats watching them. Her pelt _burned_ with the thoughts of her having to crush any hope that he had for taking her as a mate. "M-Molewhisker... I-I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Molewhisker meowed simply. "I love you, Meltdawn, more than life itself. I _really_ want to be with you for the rest of my life- forever... and a moon. Until we both fade away in StarClan, forgotten after all of the moons that pass. Will you be with me? Will you meet me half way?"

_Oh my StarClan! I don't want to hurt him! He's my best friend, for StarClan's sake! I can't say no, but I can't say yes! StarClan, what do I do?_ Meltdawn shifted uncomfortably. Her ears burned, her paws shuffled. "C-can we talk about this some other time, _please?_ I-I'm not comfortable..." She looked around at all of the cats.

"I understand," Molewhisker meowed. His voice seemed bright and cheery, and he nodded. She could tell that he thought that meant _yes_. "Want to go for a walk with me?"

"Not so fast!" Swiftstorm purred. He nodded to Meltdawn and Molewhisker. "But I promised Meltdawn that she could go to the gathering. And..." He looked at the leader, who nodded. "And it's time to go now. Molewhisker, could you guard the camp tonight?"

"Of course," Molewhisker meowed. "Will Meltdawn join me once she's back?"

"Yes," Swiftstorm meowed. "It'll make it harder to stay awake, but Meltdawn's always been up for a challenge. Right Meltdawn?"

"Right," Meltdawn meowed, nodding. But inside, she wished that it wasn't true. She wished that she could have a simpler life. She wished... that Foxpaw was in her clan- or she was in his! Nothing was simple about them being together, nor would it ever be!

Meltdawn followed her clan mates out across the stretch of land that lead them to where the gathering would take place. The other clans were there, so Meltdawn looked around for Foxpaw, thankful that Molewhisker wasn't there to be breathing down her neck.

She spotted him, standing alone and looking around- probably looking for _her_. She ran over to him, and meowed, "Hey Foxpaw!"

"Who's this _Foxpaw_ you're talking about?" Foxpaw meowed. _What is he talking about?_

He must've seen the confusion in her eyes, so he replied, "I'm Fox_drift_ now!"

"Congratulations!" Meltdawn exclaimed. "And I'm Melt_dawn_ now!"

"Wonderful," Foxdrift purred, licking her cheek. "It may be easier to be together now. Now that we're warriors, we're free to be alone and patrol _alone_. We'll be able to see each other more, without any cats following us and breathing down out necks."

Meltdawn shifted. "Um... That may also be a problem. There's this cat..."

"And you love _him?_" Foxdrift meowed. Meltdawn could hear the hurt in his voice.

"No!" Meltdawn wailed quietly, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. "I love _you_. I want _you_. But _he_ wants _me_. And _I_ don't want to hurt _him_, since _he_'s _my_ best friend!"

"Oh," Foxdrift meowed. "Promise me... that you'll meet me by the stream tomorrow at sunset. Okay?"

"Sure," Meltdawn meowed, confused. She looked over and saw Sootpaw padding over.

"Hi Meltpaw," Sootpaw meowed.

"I'm Melt_dawn_ now," Meltdawn purred to her friend from another clan.

"That's great!" Sootpaw meowed. "And I'm Soot_cloud_ now!"

So Sootcloud, Foxdrift and Meltdawn talked until the gathering was over and they had to all leave...

"It will only make us stronger," Meltdawn meowed as she sadly watched Foxdrift leave with his sister. "Being warriors, falling in love, and fighting for our love. It will only make us stronger, in the end. Please StarClan, let us be together forever. Remove that prophecy... it sounds so bad, yet I do not know what it means. But Foxdrift and I are entangled in it- I'm _sure_ of it! And nothing ever good comes from prophecies. Cats die, love is lost... Nothing like that she ever happen to us. Our love shall never change." Meltdawn looked to the sky, watching the twinkling stars. "Please, StarClan, don't make our path _too_ hard to tread. Foxdrift and I will try... I _won't_ let go of him without a fight! I promise!"

* * *

**Aww, they both were thinking that the other was an apprentice... teehee. Well, they've got another meeting planned, at sunset. Hope nothing _happens_... so anyone before then... *evil grin* Just kidding... _maybe_...  
Well, I can say that things _will_ happen, I just won't say _what_ things. You know, you'll have to read to find out. But to read more, I'll need a few reviews please?**** I would love it!**


	10. Problems and Stories

**Possible last update before EXAMS. Well, wish me luck! Oh, and thank you to all of my reviewers! Your reviews make me happy.**

**Um, here's the chapter.**

* * *

"Foxdrift! Foxdrift! Wait _up!_ I can't run that fast yet!" Spring galloped through the forest, chasing after Foxdrift. He had been given her as an "apprentice", though Spring could tell he didn't like it. And she didn't want to be mean to him... but the medicine cat said it _had_ to be him to teach her, so here she was. And _man_, did her paws _hurt!_ She had been chasing him, since he said that she needed to learn how to run better and be able to scent things more.

"You'll never learn if I go _easy_ on you!" Foxdrift called back to her. She _knew_ that he didn't like it. She could hear it in his voice as he talked to her. But, he would just have to put up with her until they either let her into the clan or they kicked her out.

"I'm coming," Spring muttered. She leaped into the air- catching a good breeze as she almost _flew_ through the air. Well, not really. But it seemed like it since she could leap so well. It was her namesake- spring, as in leap. And that's what she did. She jumped better than any cat around her, and she made _sure_ of that.

Spring saw the ginger tail of her "mentor" bobbing in the breeze as he ran, which gave her more energy as a smile spread across her face. She put all of her energy into her legs and dashed at him. Suddenly, she knew how she could stop him, and in turn get to rest her sore paws. She sprung. She sprung into the air, and landed right on top of Foxdrift.

"Oomph!" Foxdrift cried as he was crushed to the ground with Spring, laughing, on top of him. "Get off me, you chubby fur ball! You're crushing me!"

Spring, purring, got off of him and laid down. Her paws _ached_ so bad that she didn't even want to get back up. "I got you there, fuzzy," She muttered, glaring at him playfully. "You weren't expecting _that_, were you?"

"No," Foxdrift reluctantly agreed. "I wasn't expecting a cat to fall from the sky _right on top of me_. I was thinking that you might try to _catch up_ to me, or even try to _pass_ me. It's a very... unique... thing that you did." His eyes weren't as cold glaring at her- but they _defiantly_ weren't soft. Spring could tell that he was in love, she just didn't know with _who_. _Maybe Blizzardfeather? She seems to have every tom falling for her._ But another glance at Foxdrift told her _no_, it wasn't Blizzardfeather. _Who is it?_

"Well, not that I'm half run over," Foxdrift half purred. "Let's head back to camp. And catch some prey on the way, sure?"

"Yes," Spring nodded. "The clan could use some prey. I bet Redflower's kits would want a couple mice or shrews. Maybe even voles. They're lovely kits- and since they just started eating prey, we're going to have to get some more hunters out here!"

Foxdrift looked surprised that she had already met- and gotten to know- Redflower's kit, Whiskerkit, Rosekit, Fawnkit and Cinderkit. _I had a lot of free time while I was healing. Those kits are fun to play with and be around. Sometime, I'll have my own kits. That would be nice, StarClan willing._ That's when Spring noticed that she had already begun to think _StarClan_, instead of... whatever she had been using. Now that she thought of it- she _hadn't_ been thanking _anyone_. _What a waste..._

"Okay, take those mice to the queens. And those shrews and voles, too. And take my thrush to Palesky, she'll need it. Her kits are very young, and she'll need all of the strength she can get. Okay?" Foxdrift asked. Spring had caught some mice, shrew and voles. He had caught a thrush, a rabbit and two doves.

"Yep!" Spring meowed brightly, grabbing the prey and running off to the nursery. Rosekit, Cinderkit, Fawnkit and Whiskerkit met her at the entrance. They were all excited and took a few mice and voles from her, making her purr.

Spring continued into the nursery, nodding to Palesky and Reflower. Iceshadow looked at Spring and turned her head. Her eyes closed as she fell asleep again. Her kittens were young, but not as young as Palesky's kits. Spring gave the thrush to Palesky, who graciously thanked her. Two mice were given to Redflower, and the two shrews and two voles were left for Iceshadow and her kits. Spring left them next to their nest before leaving.

"Did you finish that, Spring?" Foxdrift asked. He didn't sound angry right now, so Spring was glad that she would get his grumpy side.

"Yes Foxdrift," Spring meowed. After a moment, she asked, "Do you think I'll ever become a _true_ apprentice? I really like this clan, and I wouldn't mind training for longer than the rest of the apprentices. I just feel like... like I _fit in_ here."

"Yeah..." Foxdrift meowed, looking away. Spring looked down. When she looked back at Foxdrift, she was surprised to see him smiling. "Yeah, I think this might just be the place where you're fitting in. You didn't seem to fit in with the other group that you were with." Both were quiet for a moment. Foxdrift broke the silence. "Why _were_ you with that other group, if you don't mind me asking?"

Spring sighed, remembering painful memories. Before Foxdrift could say "nevermind", Spring started explaining. "I grew up as what you would call a rogue. I was lost, not knowing what to do with my life, not knowing where I belonged. I wandered alone for a long time, staying away from other cats, being invisible. But soon I fell ill, and was unable to care for myself. I would've died. But they found me. I owe them my _life_- or I _did_ before. I saved them from a dog not soon after I joined them. The big brute was about to kill Stark- our leader. I saved him, and got my life back. From then on, I was myself- caring for myself, but never getting close enough to death to even worry. Yes, we raided cats. But they always gave up before anyone could get really hurt. That's when we heard of the clans..."

Spring's eyes lowered. "Our group had been... starving... for quite a while. We needed food. So we did what we always used to do- stole it from others. It seems like a very bad thing, until you see Sky's kitten, their smiles as they're able to eat _something_. A lot of cats didn't like me, since I wasn't originally with them and since I wasn't a good fighter. So many shunned me. I always got put with those who would leave me if they ever got a chance. And this time, they _got_ their chance. That... that's why I'm here." Spring shifted her paws. "It's not that long of a story, and not one I'm completely proud of. But if I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing." Spring looked proudly into Foxdrift's eyes. "I wouldn't even change getting left behind. I think... I think it's a new chapter on this journey called life. I go where fate takes me. And _that_ is the real reason why I'm here."

Foxdrift nodded. He looked a little... shocked... at Spring's story, but he didn't say much. There was only one thing that he _did_ say. "Go get some prey and head to bed. We've got some rough training tomorrow." He didn't even look back.

* * *

**Hey, I have a question for you all. Who do you like better, Foxdrift or Meltdawn? I, being me, personally like Meltdawn more. I don't know why the author should take sides, but it will... _affect_ the story later on. Don't let my choice influence you! I want to hear your opinions. Please review?**


	11. Forgotten

**Hey, thanks to Mockingjayswillburn, I have a new chapter for you! And sorry, MJWB, but things that you didn't want to happen... they might, well, _happen_. I have the rest of the story planned out, mostly, so... things might happen that you don't want to happen. And I _might_ just be favoring Meltdawn a little more than Foxdrift, only because 1.) I can relate to her more, and 2.) I can write a she cat's POV better than a tom's...**

**I do not own Warriors, nor will I ever. Oh well. :D**

* * *

_"Wake up..." Foxdrift shifted in his sleep as he heard a voice calling to him. "Foxdrift... wake up! Ger your fuzzy butt up!"_

_ "Hmm?" Foxdrift meowed, opening his eyes and seeing a white she cat and a cream colored she cat staring at him. "W-who are you two?"_

_ "We shouldn't be doing this..." The cream one mumbled. Her eyes wouldn't meet his._

_ "Yes, Berrywhisker, we should," The white cat hissed. "His little _crush_ already knows, so he should too!"_

_ "My little crush?" Foxdrift asked. "Oh, you mean Meltdawn! She's more than just a _little crush_, for your information!"_

_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah," The white cat growled. "You should know this prophecy too, you know."_

_ "Prophecy?" Foxdrift meowed, his eyes wide. "Meltdawn's part of a _prophecy_? That's so cool!"_

_ "Not exactly," Berrywhisker meowed. "Whitepelt, you better tell him."_

_ "Planning on it," Whitepelt hissed at the other cat. "When the icy dawn melts into spring, the drift will find where he lies and be forever left with the choice. Stars are bound to the sky as cats are bound to their clans. When one cat leaves, another cat will be broken forever. And when their time comes, the dawn will melt into the sky and the fox will be stuck in the forest."_

_ "W-what?" Foxdrift gasped. _He_ was in the prophecy too? "I-I'm in the prophecy too?"_

_ "Yes," Whitepelt meowed. "And so is-"_

_ "No Whitepelt!" Berrywhisker hissed, surprised. "No no no! You _can't_ tell him any more than you already have! If you say ant more, the prophecy may disappear, and it will alter the future _forever_! You know what happens later! You _can't_ screw that up!"_

_ "Fine," Whitepelt growled._

_ "U-um... what do you mean, screw up the future?" Foxdrift meowed. "Could telling me what happens destroy the future?"_

_ "Very much so," Berrywhisker meowed. "Now, fate has been set in action. Don't forget to always do what your heart tells you, even if your mind differs. Now, fall back asleep, Foxdrift. Wake up and complete you destiny, no matter what happens."_

_ "What?" Foxdrift meowed, confused at what she meant by that. But before he could say another word, his world darkened and he found himself lost._

"Foxdrift, wake up!" A gentle voice meowed. Foxdrift opened his eyes to see Spring standing over him. "Wake up, sleepy head. Didn't you say we have rough training today?"

"W-what?" Foxdrift looked around. "What time is it?"

"Almost _sunhigh_, silly!" Spring purred. "Get up, get up!"

"What?" Foxdrift gasped. "Sunhigh! We've got to go and train! Come on, let's go!"

"Sure!" Spring meowed happily. She raced out after him.

Once out in the forest, after telling Fallingdawn where they were going, Foxdrift started by questioning Spring. "Did you already hunt for the elders and clean their bedding?"

"Yep and yep," Spring purred. "Burningpaw, Charredpaw and Duskpaw said that they were going to take care of the queens and kits. So I took the rest of the prey to the pile and went to wake you."

"Did you take some prey for yourself?" Foxdrift meowed.

Spring's eyes got wide. "U-um... y-yes, I did. I-I'm sorry..."

"No, no, I'm _glad_ you've eaten. Now you're ready to train extra hard," Foxdrift meowed. "Now, let's work on some battle training. I'll teach you how to fight- extra well, okay?"

"Yes!" Spring mewed, her eyes brightening. "I can't wait!"

* * *

"_Meltdawn!_ I want to go hunting with you! _Please?_" A small kitten meowed. Meltdawn sighed. Icekit always asked _all_ of the warriors to go hunting. She was a rambunctious kit, and her mother Yellowmist always let her have what she wanted. Except hunting. Yellowmist _always_ followed the warrior code.

"I'm _sorry_, Icekit. But I can't take you out hunting with me," Meltdawn meowed. _And I'm meeting Foxdrift. You can't come with me to another clan's border. Anyway, no one's allowed to know._

"Aww!" Icekit wailed. "Mommy! Meltdawn doesn't want to take me out hunting!"

Meltdawn sighed.

"Meltdawn _can't_ take you out hunting," Yellowmist meowed. "I've told you this _many_ times. Kits aren't allowed to go hunting." Yellowmist turned to Meltdawn. "Thank you for _not_ taking her out. She needs to learn that she _has_ to follow the warrior code _always_."

"I know," Meltdawn meowed, nodding to the queen. "I'll be going now."

Meltdawn raced through the woods. She caught a few mice and grabbed some fish in the river. Smiling and hiding the prey in a bush, she headed to the spot where she and Foxdrift would always meet when they were still apprentices. It was exactly how she remembered it. Smiling at the warm thoughts, she sat down and cleaned her fur as she waited for Foxdrift.

Meltdawn opened her eyes to the warm morning sunlight. _Where am I?_ Meltdawn sat up, looking around. She was at the spot where she would always meet Foxpaw... no, he was Fox_drift_ now.

"Foxdrift?" Meltdawn meowed, looking around. "Wh-?" That's when she noticed that she was alone. "Foxdrift? Wh-where are you?"

Sniffing, she didn't smell her mate from another clan _anywhere_. _Where was he?_ Then it dawned upon Meltdawn. She spoke her thoughts aloud. "Did he... forget about me?" A silver tear ran down her face. He _had_ forgotten about her.

Grabbing her prey, she headed back to the camp, her head down and her tail drooping. It had dragged through the dirt all of the way back to camp, so when she got back, her tail was a big wad of dirt.

"Meltdawn! Where were you last night?" Molewhisker meowed, running over to her. "I was so worried! You never came back to camp!"

"I'm sorry," Meltdawn muttered. "I fell asleep... I'm going to put these on the pile..."

"What happened to your tail?" Molewhisker asked. He started licking at her tail once she sat down to eat.

"I-I... I dragged it back to camp. It's no big deal," Meltdawn sighed.

"No, but the way you're _acting_ is a big deal," Molewhisker meowed. Before Meltdawn could say _anything_, he continued. "I can tell you're depressed. And I want to help you. But," His eyes lowered. "Only if you'll let me."

Meltdawn looked into his eyes. His eyes were full of kindness, compassion and love. Her thoughts changed to a _certain_ red furred tomcat. _No, he forgot about you. _"Y-yes, Molewhisker. Please, help me right now." She pressed herself against her best friend. "I need you right now."

* * *

**Yep. There's the chapter. Hey, also, I'm making a oneshot themes challenge" story, and please please _please_ I need some votes on the poll I have on my profile. So, if you'd be so kind, please vote and review.**


	12. Problems Within Love and Hearts

**Hello all of my lovely readers and reviewers! I am sorry to say that this will be the last update until Sunday, since I'll be gone all Friday after school, Saturday, and most of Sunday. Sooo, I thought that I should update now. I would _love_ to thank all of my reviewers, since you peoples and cats always make me happy.**

**I do not own Warriors. I'll just continue saying this until the end of time.**

* * *

"So Meltdawn, why are you feeling so down?" Molewhisker meowed. He was laying next to the sorrowful she cat, keeping her warm. No other cat was around- they were in the forest in a nest that he had made himself.

"I-I was waiting... for someone." Meltdawn tried to find the right words. She hoped that Molewhisker would understand. "And... they never showed. They promised me... that we could be together... but they never showed... I-I want to give them another chance... they might have just forgotten... but it hurts... my heart..."

"I understand," Molewhisker meowed.

"R-really?" Meltdawn meowed.

"Is it okay if I know who this cat that you were waiting for is?" Molewhisker asked. "I really hate seeing you depressed like this, Meltdawn. You know that I love you, even if you don't share those feelings for me."

Meltdawn shook her head. "I-I can't... I promised..."

Molewhisker nodded. "Okay, then they _are_ from another clan."

"W-what?" Meltdawn gasped. "H-how did you know?"

"I guessed," Molewhisker purred. "And by the looks of you, I was right." Molewhisker sighed. "I know that you must know that this _is_ against the warrior code, so you must _really_ like him a lot." Molewhisker leaned close to the sad she cat. "I'll be here for you the whole time. I want you to know that. I'm _still_ your friend."

"Thank you," Meltdawn murmured, pressing against his warm fur. "You're the greatest friend ever. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Why don't we get some sleep," Molewhisker suggested. "It's too late to head back to camp anytime soon. So we'll just have to stay here. Is that fine with you?"

"It's fine with me," Meltdawn purred. "I don't want to wander through the darkness. Camp's to far off." Meltdawn yawned.

"Then, goodnight my Meltdawn," Molewhisker yawned. "Have some good sleep..."

Before long, both she cat and tomcat were snoring lightly in their sleep, haunted by no dreams.

"Foxdrift, wake up!" Spring's voice cut through Foxdrift's peaceful sleep... again.

"It's not sunhigh yet," Foxdrift complained. "I want more sleep!" The two had been fiercely training the previous day, and Foxdrift was tired and sore. So tired, that last night be had gone to sleep before sundown.

"Fallingdawn wants you on a patrol," Spring meowed, shoving the ginger tom. "Get up, lazy!"

"Okay, okay," Foxdrift yawned. He followed the she cat out of the den and over to Fallingdawn. "What can I do for you, Fallingdawn?"

"You and Spring," Fallingdawn meowed. "Are to go on the patrol around the StreamClan border. Most of our cats are needed for hunting, since it's getting colder and colder, so the patrol will be _only_ you two. Good luck."

"..." Foxdrift and Spring headed out of the camp and over towards the StreamClan border.

"I hope the other clan isn't patrolling too..." Spring muttered. "They might find it weird to have a border patrol of two... that or weak..."

"We're not weak," Foxdrift growled. He searched the border, seeing no cats. "Come on; let's mark it and head back."

Spring nodded.

"Hey, what are you two doing so close to the border?" A sharp voice meowed. Foxdrift turned to see a cat- that he recognized as... Mole... something- come running over. And right behind him was Meltdawn.

Meltdawn's eyes got big and she turned away from Foxdrift. He could see the pain in her eyes. He wondered why. And then it came crashing down on him. He was supposed to meet her at the border, but he had been training Spring... And now he had no way to say sorry to her.

"We're marking _our_ border," Foxdrift retorted. "FlameClan's still here, you know."

"Of course he knows!" Meltdawn snapped. "He's not _stupid!_"

"I never said he was," Foxdrift growled. _What's her problem? So what, I forgot one night due to training my apprentice, and now she _hates_ me? Sheesh!_ "I just said we're marking the border! Nothing to get all worked up over..."

"Humph," Meltdawn glared at Spring. Foxdrift followed her eyes to Spring. _Why would she stare at Spring?_ _Does she think that I... _like_ Spring? No way!_

"Come on," Foxdrift muttered to Spring. "Let's go. We've got a lot of border left to mark."

"Yes Foxdrift," Spring whispered, padding after him.

Foxdrift gave Meltdawn one last glance, one that, if she could read it, said _I'm so sorry. I'll never forget again._

Meltdawn watched the ginger tom leave. It hurt her so much to argue with him- _and_ to see him hanging around with another she cat. She thought that _she_ was his, not that _calico she cat_.

"It's him, isn't it?" Molewhisker asked once the FlameClan cats had left.

"Yes," Meltdawn meowed. She could feel her head spinning. "I-I don't even know _who_ that she cat was-" Meltdawn stopped and thought. "Wait! I know who that was! That was one of those rogues who attacked the border patrols! She was the one who couldn't run away since she was to hurt. W-why is she still here?" _Do I feel... jealous... of this rogue?_

"Come on," Molewhisker meowed. "We should probably continue hunting.

"Yeah," Meltdawn meowed, shaking her head to clear it. "You're right."

Later that night, after Molewhisker was asleep, Meltdawn slipped out of the den and headed back to where she and Foxdrift used to meet. It was a cold night, and the wind ruffled her fur, but she was determined to get there.

"Meltdawn?" A voice asked. Meltdawn, surprised, turned around. It was the only cat she _didn't_ want to see. Foxdrift.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Meltdawn growled as best as she could. Foxdrift didn't look convinced.

"I came here to tell you that I'm sorry," Foxdrift meowed. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you- I'm sorry I forgot about the meeting. Can you ever forgive me?"

Meltdawn looked away. Her mind said no, but her heart screamed yes. "I-I don't know." Then, suddenly, she asked, "Who was that she cat with you?"

"That was... Spring," Foxdrift meowed, shifting his paws. "She... she was the hurt cat. Now... she's my apprentice."

"Oh," Meltdawn meowed. _His apprentice? That makes sense... that's why she was with him, and he must've been training her... before..._

"Please," Foxdrift meowed, hanging his head. "I love you so much, Meltdawn. Please forgive me. I-I'll make it up to you somehow, just wait! Nothing can keep us apart..."

"I-I don't know," Meltdawn meowed. "I'm really hurting right now... you'll just have to wait, and see how everything turns out."

"I'll wait for you forever, Meltdawn," Foxdrift meowed. "I promise you that. I'll never stop loving you, no matter how much you want me to, I'll never stay away. I'll show you that I love you, no matter how long it takes!"

"I know," Meltdawn whispered, to quietly to Foxdrift to hear. "But do you really love me anymore? Or do you love... Spring?"

Meltdawn turned away and headed back through the forest to her home, all the way feeling the gaze from Foxdrift following her. _I don't know what to do anymore, Foxdrift. I want you, but you seem to want Spring too. And that can never happen. You can't have _two_ she cats. Not now, not ever. So if you want her, just tell me._

* * *

**Aww, things aren't going to well for the lovers at the moment. And things might take a while to get better... Meltdawn thinks that Foxdrift loves Spring more than her! Le _gasp!_ Foxdrift _wouldn't_ fall in the love the pretty calico, now, would he?**

**Hey, can some people _please_ pretty please vote on my poll? I want to start the oneshots story, but... I'm in need of a title. I have _8_ good ideas (I think) and I can't seem to chose one. Vote _pweease?_ (Heh heh, bad spelling. :D)**

**Oh, and reviewing always makes me happy too! *hint hint***


	13. Second Chances

**Hey all you people! I know I said "hey, I'll update on Sunday when I get home from OhayoCon", but I was TIRED, and kinda sad about only one review (thank you Mockingjayswillburn, you're amazing! I love reading your reviews!), so I just updated today.**

**If anyone was there at OhayoCon (any anime/manga/video game fans maybe), you'll have to admit, it was GREAT. SO going again next year! I was the epic looking Yusei Fudo (of epicness).**

**Enough of my blabbering, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"Spring," Foxdrift meowed. "Will you go clean out the elders den please?" Foxdrift sighed as his heart felt swelled again. If only that fight had never happened, then he and Meltdawn would still be together... if only he hadn't forgotten... if only Spring hadn't been his apprentice...

Even though three moons had passed, Meltdawn still seemed a little distant. They talked at gatherings, and sometimes on the borders alone, but it was never like they had before. Foxdrift saw Meltdawn hanging around Molewhisker more often. That made him mad, but he ignored it. He had brought this upon himself.

"I can't," Spring giggled. "Not yet. I was just coming to get you for the meeting."

"What? Flamestar called a meeting?" Foxdrift asked. His heart lightened some. He couldn't be depressed forever. Foxdrift followed Spring out to the center of the camp.

Flamestar looked proudly around at his clan. "I called you all together to welcome a new warrior to our clan." Flamestar's eyes lingered on one cat. "And though she wasn't _born_ here, she has learned the ways of the clan, and I trust her with my life. It is time for Spring to be a warrior."

Spring gasped, her eyes wide and bright. Foxdrift smiled for the young she cat. She had had such a terrible life before; it was good that she could fit in somewhere now.

"Spring, come forward." Flamestar's eyes were glued to the she cat as she padded, shaking, forward. "Spring, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Spring meowed, pride filling her voice.

"Is she ready, Foxdrift?" Flamestar meowed warmly.

"She is," Foxdrift purred.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Spring, from this moment on, you shall be known as Springcloud," Flamestar meowed. "StarClan honors your bravery of searching out a better life, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan."

"Springcloud! Springcloud! Springcloud! Springcloud! Springcloud!" The clan cheered, Foxdrift cheering the loudest.

"And there's one more member to mention," Flamestar meowed. "Flamekit, come forward." The little she kit looked up, surprised. She, like Springcloud, wasn't born in the clan. "Flamekit, from this moment on, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Flamepaw. Fallingdawn, I believe that _you_ may mentor young Flamepaw. Teach her how to become a warrior."

"I will," Fallingdawn meowed, touching noses with the small apprentice.

"Flamepaw! Flamepaw! Flamepaw! Flamepaw! Flamepaw!" The clan cheered for the young apprentice, too.

"Spring_cloud_, congratulations," Foxdrift purred. Sootcloud purred too- she was good friends with the calico.

"T-thank you," Springcloud meowed. "I-I'm so happy... I finally have a true home. I won't let anyone down. I'll be the best warrior ever!"

"I'm sure you will," Foxdrift laughed. He licked the young warrior's ear. "Good luck with your vigil. Sometimes it's difficult to stay awake, but if you think about being a warrior, you'll be fine."

"Thanks," Springcloud mumbled, her face turned red as she looked away. "Thank you so much, Foxdrift, for _everything_."

"You're welcome," Foxdrift purred. "I will always train any apprentice, and you're no exception. Plus, you were a lot of fun to train, since you always tried your best to do what I told you and stay in a good mood the whole time."

"I like being happy," Springcloud meowed. "When you're happy, things seem to be so much easier."

Foxdrift paused, thinking about what the she cat had just told him. Things seemed to go better when you were happy- it's true!

"_Meltdawn_," Molewhisker meowed. "Won't you _please_ come hunting with me?" The pale ginger she cat Meltdawn looked up at him, and nodded. Hunting with a friend sounded like fun.

"Sure," Meltdawn meowed, getting up and following her friend out of camp. Once far out of camp, Meltdawn turned to Molewhisker. "Should I give him another chance?"

Molewhisker sighed. "Meltdawn, there are _clans_ for a reason. There's a _code_ for a reason. And the code forbids loving cats from other clans _because_ when they're from different clans, it almost _always_ ends in heartbreak. I've _never_ heard of a pair from other clans whose love _hasn't_ caused them pain." Molewhisker licked Meltdawn's cheek. "And I don't want that to ever happen to you. I want you to be happy, Meltdawn, and I'm not sure you can be happy with Foxdrift. You remember how you were _fighting?_ That's not healthy- to fight with the cat that you love!"

"I know," Meltdawn whined. "But I'm not sure if I can just _forget_ about Foxdrift. I mean, I _love_ him. I have so many feelings for him, and I'm not sure that I'll be able to let him go. I don't _want_ to let him go. But..."

"But?" Molewhisker meowed, his whiskers twitching. "Maybe you don't love him as much as you _think_ you do?"

"No," Meltdawn meowed, her head shaking. "No, it's just that... I think that he might not be _fully_ in love with _me_. There seems to be this _other_ she cat... one named Spring. She was one of the rogues... she got hurt, and now she's his apprentice! He's such a new warrior; he must've _begged_ the leader to get to train her!"

"And if he did?" Molewhisker asked.

"And if he did..." Meltdawn sighed. "I don't know _what_ I would do. He seems to love her... almost as much as he loves me sometimes. And... It makes me so confused. I _want_ him to love me, and I _think_ that he loves me... but..."

"I think that _you_ should do what _you_ feel is right, in your heart and in your mind," Molewhisker meowed at last. "If your heart and mind work together, then they will show you what you should do. But if your heart denies your mind, maybe it isn't the best thing to do."

"Um..." Meltdawn meowed. "Well, I love him with all of my _heart_, and my _mind_ tells me to always give second chances... so... I think that Foxdrift deserves a second chance."

"I thought you might say that," Molewhisker meowed. "But don't be sad when everything comes crashing down upon you." Molewhisker got up and stretched. "But always remember, I'll _always_ be here for you, Meltdawn. You can count on me."

"I know," Meltdawn meowed. "And I'm grateful for that." Meltdawn looked through the forest, imagining her ginger furred tom in the other forest, within the FlameClan borders. _I'm going to give you a second chance Foxdrift... please, don't waste it._

* * *

**Aww, he gets another chance. You can probably see that I'm leaning towards favoring Meltdawn more (sorry), but I can write it from she cat's point of veiw SO much better than from tomcat's point of veiw ('cause I'm a girl...).**

**Please review people? I 3 all of you fans (as friends)!**


	14. Fun Hunting

**Well, thanks fr the reviews guys! And to answer "Spring"'s question, yes, there are things in Springcloud's life that she _regrets_. Maybe. *sly smile* I'm thinking about a oneshot for Spring, called "Springcloud's Past and Revenge". But I can't post it until after the next chapter or two, since it contains spoilers.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone! I do not own Warriors!**

**One more note: Please read the author's note at the bottom. It is IMPORTANT. :D**

* * *

"Molewhisker, you want to go hunting?" Meltdawn asked, bright and cheery. Molewhisker blinked his eyes open.

"Sure," Molewhisker meowed, watching Meltdawn carefully. She wasn't normally this bright and cheery... not since she became an apprentice, at least.

The pair headed out into the forest. The land was marshy and still wet from the dew in the morning.

"Molewhisker," Meltdawn meowed carefully. Her eyes looked down. "You remember that conversation we had yesterday? I've been thinking about it a lot. I can't _stop_ thinking about it. It feels like it's eating me away, from the inside out."

"Like I said, Meltdawn," Molewhisker meowed softly. "I'll always be here for you. You _know_ that, right?"

Meltdawn nodded. She _knew_ that, and Molewhisker was the only one she was able to talk too _truly_, without worrying about being scorned.

"Are you thinking about _not_ giving Foxdrift another chance?" Molewhisker guessed.

"No," Meltdawn sighed. "He deserves a second chance. Everyone does."

"That's another thing I love about you," Molewhisker meowed. "You're caring."

Meltdawn looked away from him. She could see the pain lingering in the tom's eyes. She _knew_ how much he loved her, and she didn't want to hurt him, but he had to realize how much she loved _Foxdrift_ too...

"You're still confused about this, right?" Molewhisker asked. "There's still a big problem here, and someday, it'll disappear, one way or another. Peace always comes to those who need it most, but sometimes not always at the right time."

Meltdawn looked into Molewhisker's eyes. He was so kind... so caring of her. _Why did I have to fall in love with another tomcat? I could be happy here, with Molewhisker. If only I could drop all of this love that I have towards Foxdrift... and watch it float down the river, ridding me of its terrible feelings..._

"I still need your help," Meltdawn whisper. "I _know_ that I should realize that this is against the code, but my _heart_ doesn't want to realize that! I want to love him. I _want_ to be happy with him. I _am_ happy... _with_ him, not with_out_ him. I just don't know what to do! If only we were in the same clan..."

Molewhisker's eyes darkened. "Promise me, Meltdawn. Promise me that you won't leave StreamClan. This is _your_ clan. It's the place where you belong, no matter whom you love or who you hate. This, _here_, is where you will _always_ belong."

"I promise," Meltdawn meowed. "That I'll never leave. I don't think that I'd be _able_ to ever leave. I'd get... scorned even more, if anyone knew about Foxdrift and I."

"I can see how much you love him," Molewhisker murmured. "It's written in your eyes, on your face, in the way that you move and speak. Sometimes I wish that instead of _Foxdrift_, I could see the name _Molewhisker_."

"Sometimes I feel the same way," Meltdawn whispered. "I want to love him. I want him to be mine... But..."

"But maybe you should move on?" Molewhisker asked.

Meltdawn sighed, shaking her head. "I just don't know anymore. I _want_ to be with him, I _really_ do! But he just doesn't seem to have time... and Spring... if only she hadn't gotten hurt in that fight- then she and Foxdrift wouldn't have ever _met_ and then Foxdrift would still be _mine!_"

Molewhisker licked his friend's ear. "Let's go hunt. It'll take your mind off of _other_ things. Maybe it'll free you from some of that... _pain_ you're feeling. Now, let's have some fun!"

Meltdawn smiled. Molewhisker was always there to make her feel better. She followed the tomcat through the forest and over to the stream where the best hunting was found. Molewhisker grinned at the pale ginger she cat, flicking water from the stream onto her face.

Meltdawn gasped, since the water was cold. She smirked, leaping into the water and sending a cascade of the cold water flowing over Molewhisker, who had been standing with only his paws in the water.

"It's _on_," Molewhisker meowed, leaping in after the she cat.

They both swam around in the water, splashing the cold liquid at each other. Then, Meltdawn dove underwater. Her pale ginger pelt was swallowed up by the shimmering blue. Molewhisker followed her, opening his eyes in the clear water. Meltdawn snatched a fish off of the bottom of the river, where they had been hiding. Its golden scales shined as Meltdawn shoved her way off of the bottom of the river and found her way up to the air. Meltdawn leaped from the water, dropping the fish onto the land and killing it with a swift bite to the neck. Molewhisker appeared a moment later, a flopping fish in his mouth too.

"Good catch," Meltdawn purred. Molewhisker nodded.

"You too," He meowed once the fish was still next to his paws.

"We should catch a few more before we head back," Molewhisker meowed. He looked up to the sky. The sun was casting longer shadows as the day came closer to an end. "We wasted a _lot_ of time messing around."

"Yeah," Meltdawn purred, leaping back into the water and diving down to the bottom. Before long, they caught four more fish, and each had three to carry back. When they got back to camp, the sun was going down, only halfway visible above the ground.

"If you're going to meet him," Molewhisker meowed quietly. "You should leave soon. But first, we should get some prey. Neither of us wants to starve, right?"

"I know _I_ don't," Meltdawn meowed. She plucked a _big_ fish off of the pile, and she and Molewhisker shared the fish. Once the sun was down, Molewhisker licked her ear and headed off to the warrior's den. Meltdawn sighed, and slipped out of camp. She raced through the forest, the energy of love strengthening her paw steps and leading her to the cat she loved.

_What if he's not there?_ Meltdawn thought to herself. She tried to shut off the worry, but it wouldn't go away. _What if he forgot again? What if he doesn't _want_ to come? What if...? What if he gave up on me? What if he loves Spring now?_

Meltdawn spotted the shape of a cat as she padded through the undergrowth. She padded closer, softly. Her heart still hurt from the last time that Foxdrift forgot about her. She got closer, and then she realized something. The cat shape... it was a _calico!_

* * *

**Wow, Meltdawn likes talking with Molewhisker. It's kind of surprising that she hasn't gone and thought _maybe I do love him_. Surprising...**

**Oh, and if you want to read something EPIC from Molewhisker's point of veiw, sometime today Mockingjayswillburn is going to post a chapter in her story "Until the Day I Die" all about Molewhisker! And it's REALLY good! I got to preview it! Check it out sometime!**

**And don't forget to review on this chapter or on Mockingjayswillburn's story! (It's under Misc. Books, by the way.)**

**Oh, and if someone wants to vote for the title of my Warrior's story, the poll is still open! (You can vote for 3 titles!)**


	15. Kits

**Yay! Thank you for all of the reviews! And sorry that I haven't updated. (I haven't forgotten this story or anything... heh heh.) But still, thank you all for your reviews. You guys make me so happy.**

**I do not own Warriors, nor will I ever.**

* * *

Meltdawn realized that it was too late to turn back now. The calico had seen her, and was padding over. Neither was crossing a border yet, thankfully. Meltdawn watched the calico, and then realized who it was.

"Spring?" Meltdawn gasped.

The calico padded over, on the edge of the FlameClan border. "And _why_ are _you_ here?" She spat, glaring at Meltdawn.

"I could ask you the same thing, Spring," Meltdawn meowed calmly.

"That's _not_ my name," The other she cat growled. "My name is Springcloud! Get it _right!_"

"Oh, so FlameClan decided to make a _rogue_ a _warrior?_" Meltdawn meowed. "Well, I don't have time to sit here and talk to you. I'll be going now."

"Don't you want to know where _Foxdrift_ is?" Springcloud meowed, stopping Meltdawn in her tracks.

"Where?" She growled, not even turning around.

Springcloud's eyes glistened. "He's still in camp. He didn't _want_ to show up today. He told me to come tell you to stay away from him. I don't know _why_, but I think it's because he found someone _else_."

Tears stung Meltdawn's eyes. She flipped around, but Spring was already disappearing into the undergrowth. _He _doesn't_ want me..._ But then, right as Meltdawn was about to go and leave, another cat showed up.

"Meltdawn, sorry I was late," Foxdrift meowed. He pulled the rest of his pelt out of the bramble he was partly stuck in. "Springcloud was trying to follow me, so I had to take the long way around. How are... why are you crying?"

Foxdrift was at Meltdawn's side in a moment, drying off her tears.

"Springcloud got here first," Meltdawn whispered. She leaned into Foxdrift's side. "She said that you don't care about me anymore. She said that you... found someone _else_."

"Never," Foxdrift vowed. "I want _you_, Meltdawn. I always have, always will." He started grooming the pale ginger she cat's pelt, purring softly. Meltdawn purred quietly as she leaned into Foxdrift's fur, licking his shoulders.

"I want now to last forever," Meltdawn sighed. "But I know it won't. You'll meet me again, right?"

"As soon as I can," Foxdrift promised. "I don't have an apprentice anymore... but there's always a chance that I might get one in the next six moons."

"We'll have to work that out when it happens," Meltdawn murmured. The last thing that Meltdawn remembered was the steady sound of her mate's purr. In the morning, the light wasn't there yet, showing that the sun hadn't risen. Foxdrift was waking Meltdawn up.

"Time to leave," Foxdrift meowed. "We both fell asleep, so we should probably get back to our clans before the dawn patrols go out."

Meltdawn nodded. "Two nights, will you meet me again?"

"Yes," Foxdrift promised. He licked Meltdawn's ears. He purred once more before the two had to separate.

After saying his goodbye, Foxdrift made his way through the undergrowth and towards the camp. He slipped in a secret entrance and snuck into the warrior's den without waking anyone. He noticed that Springcloud was already in the den. Meltdawn had said that _Springcloud_ told her that he had found someone _else_. He had to admit- he _did_ have some feelings for the calico. But it wasn't like the way he loved Meltdawn. Her loved fueled his _life_.

Foxdrift was _about_ to ask Springcloud about it, but then she would know that he was going against the warrior code to meet someone from another clan. It was the same code that _he_ had taught _her_. Foxdrift sighed, curling up in his nest with his tail tucked around his nose.

_What will become of mine and Meltdawn's relationship? Can she trust me, if she knows that I _do_ have feelings for Springcloud? Can she _see_ that in my eyes? I wonder how much it hurts her... seeing me with Springcloud. Probably as much as it hurts me, seeing _her_ with Molewhisker. Sometime, I'll talk to her about that. Maybe in two nights..._

"So, how'd it go Meltdawn?" Molewhisker asked. He and Meltdawn were out hunting again, since the deputy was nice. But she thought that they were becoming _more_ than friends, so she was letting them always go out together to hunt. If only the deputy knew _what_ they would talk about...

"Good, I think," Meltdawn meowed.

"You _think?_" Molewhisker asked. Usually she wasn't _not_ sure about things. She was either _yes_ or _no_, never _I don't know_.

"Yeah," Meltdawn meowed. "At first, I didn't meet Foxdrift there. Springcloud was there. She said some things, but she left. And then Foxdrift showed up. He said that what _she_ had said was wrong. And then... everything just seemed _right_, being with him."

Molewhisker nodded. "So, when are you meeting next?"

"Two nights," Meltdawn meowed, blushing. "I asked him to meet me in two nights, and he said that he would."

"That's good for you two, then," Molewhisker meowed.

_Why does he help me... when it hurts him so much?_ "Molewhisker," Meltdawn meowed quietly. "Why do you continue to help me, to give me advice and listen to me, when it hurts _you_ so much? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes, it does," Molewhisker meowed, slightly shocked by the question. "I... I want _you_ to be happy, and if being with Foxdrift makes you happy, then I'll be all for it. Well, mostly. I still can't believe that you would choose someone from another clan... but, I'm not you."

"You know you'll always be my best friend," Meltdawn meowed, rubbing against the tomcat.

Molewhisker purred. "I know."

The next two days passed quickly, and Meltdawn couldn't _wait_ for night to arrive. She was so giddy about it that when she went on a hunting patrol, she caught more prey than _anyone_. Molewhisker hadn't been able to go on that patrol with her, since he was on a border patrol at the time.

"Wow, you're really happy today," One of the other warriors, Petalpelt, meowed. She grinned. "Molewhisker must be happy too, right?"

Meltdawn blushed and turned away from Petalpelt. "Um... _yeah_. He's... overjoyed."

"He must be," Petalpelt meowed, grinning. "Being a mate is one thing... but he must be _really_ happy to be almost a _father_."

"A f-father?" Meltdawn asked, surprised. "W-what?"

"Yeah," Petalpelt meowed, confused. "You're expecting kits, didn't you know?"

"No," Meltdawn meowed quietly. "H-how? How can you tell?"

"I've seen expecting cats before," Petalpelt meowed. "And you look like you'll be having them in... one or two moons. Even _toms_ will start noticing, Meltdawn. I can't believe that _you_ didn't notice!"

"I-I..." Meltdawn meowed. "Please, _don't_ say anything to Molewhisker. _Please!_"

"You want to be the first to tell him?" Petalpelt asked. Meltdawn nodded. "I understand. My sister, Iceflower, wanted to tell Hareleap first, too. She was just like you the first time, not knowing that she was going to have kits. I, if I was you, would go and talk to the medicine cat about it, to see how far along you are. And to see how many kits you'll have."

"It might just be nothing," Meltdawn meowed. "Maybe I'm just eating too much. I should cut down on fish right now I guess..."

"Or, you're going to have kits, and if you _stop_ eating right, they could get sick or hurt, or even die," Petalpelt meowed. "Talk to the medicine cat. It'll be good for you. And tell Molewhisker after you do."

Meltdawn nodded, and headed back to camp. Petalpelt told the leader of the patrol, Swiftstorm, that Meltdawn needed to see the medicine cat. Meltdawn was so nervous; she cast a worried glance at Molewhisker as she padded by. He was about to go and talk to her, but she got to the medicine cat's den first, so she wouldn't have to speak with him.

"What's wrong?" Mallowfoot, the medicine cat, asked. His green eyes were full of concern.

"Mallowfoot," Meltdawn murmured, looking away from him. "I-I think... I'm expecting kits."

* * *

**Oh StarClan- _kits!_ That's a good thing, right? But maybe not... for Meltdawn. Spoiler alert- I will not kill her like Silverstream died. That was _way_ to sad, and that shouldn't happen to Foxdrift _or_ to Molewhisker. Just saying.**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story so far! Review! Please... for me? Jk... for my cats then? O.O**

**Oh, and if anyone wants to vote, voting is still open for a while!**


	16. A New Den

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY (for the third time on FF today -.-')!**

**I hope you are all enjoying yourselves, even thought it _was_ a school day today. :3**

**I do not own Warriors. I hope you all enjoy my Vanentine's Day present to my readers and reviewers: a new chapter! (And something else, read the important notice!)**

**_Important __notice: I posted a oneshot about Springcloud called Springcloud's Past and Revenge. Please go read and review, if you want more info on Spring that might not be released in the story itself until much later chapters. Thank you._**

* * *

"Well, Foxdrift," Springcloud meowed. "Where are you going?" Springcloud blocked the entrance to the camp, knowing _exactly_ where he was going.

"Me?" Foxdrift meowed. "I'm just going for a walk."

"I think I'll join you," Springcloud meowed, pressing into Foxdrift's side.

"Actually," Foxdrift meowed. "I think I would rather walk alone. I hope you don't mind, but I have a lot to think about right now."

"Fine," Springcloud mumbled. She padded away, with fake tears in her eyes.

Foxdrift padded away, muttering to himself. He didn't want to _hurt_ the she cat's feelings, but he wasn't as in love with _her_ as he was with _Meltdawn_. Foxdrift started padding through the forest, getting to the spot early. He sat down, and started cleaning his pelt as he waited for Meltdawn.

Meltdawn was lying in the medicine cat's den. Mallowfoot was feeling around her stomach. He grinned, pulling his paws away and letting her sit up.

"Well, good news," Mallowfoot meowed. "You _are_ expecting kits! Four of them, in fact. Congratulations, Meltdawn. Have you told Molewhisker yet?"

"N-no," Meltdawn admitted. "_Please_ don't. I... I'll tell him tomorrow. I just need to go for a walk right now, to clear my mind. This is just... _wow_. I wasn't expecting this... for a few more moons yet..."

"I suggest sleep," Mallowfoot meowed. "But, I think a walk would be good for you too, as long as you don't get lost, and you stay away from the borders. Also, you might want to bring someone, like Molewhisker, with you."

"Y-yeah," Meltdawn meowed. "Well, thanks Mallowfoot. I'd better get going." Meltdawn nodded to Mallowfoot and headed out of the den. Molewhisker was there waiting for her.

"Are you hurt?" Molewhisker gasped. He sounded worried, _very_ worried.

"No," Meltdawn mumbled. "I just... I don't know what to do. And you can't help me with this one."

"Why can't I?" Molewhisker asked.

"Because," Meltdawn meowed. "You're not a she cat... and you're not in love with someone from a different clan."

"Try me," Molewhisker meowed. "I can help."

"I'm expecting kits," Meltdawn murmured.

"That's _great!_" Molewhisker meowed, licking Meltdawn's head. "I'm so happy for you!"

"But... what's going to _happen?_" Meltdawn meowed, pulling away from him. "I _can't_ go and tell everyone that they're _Foxdrift's_ kits! And I _won't_ go to FlameClan! And _he_ shouldn't come here, since he can't leave his family and sister..."

"Well," Molewhisker meowed. "To make it easier, you could always say that you don't _want_ to say who the father... or you could say that _I'm_ the father, if you wanted to."

"I couldn't do that to you," Meltdawn meowed. "Wouldn't that... hurt?"

"I would do it for you," Molewhisker meowed.

"Thanks," Meltdawn meowed. "I have to think about it, though. But thank you... so much."

"Well, if you still want to meet Foxdrift, you'd better get going," Molewhisker meowed.

Meltdawn nodded, heading over to the entrance, casting one last glance back to her gray and black friend. Meltdawn headed through the forest carefully, now being _very_ careful about where she stepped.

"How am I going to tell Foxdrift about this?" Meltdawn murmured to herself. "_Should_ I tell Foxdrift? Will he be happy? Will he get mad?" Meltdawn shuddered at her thoughts, that Foxdrift might actually think of hurting her.

"Meltdawn!" Foxdrift meowed once she arrived at the meeting space. "I was getting worried about you." He licked her cheek.

"Don't be," Meltdawn meowed. "I'm just not feeling all that good right now. It's nothing big... but I'm not sure that I will be able to make it much..."

"Oh no," Foxdrift meowed. "Please, promise that you'll meet e whenever you can."

"I promise," Meltdawn meowed. "I have a promise for _you_ to make, too."

"I promise," Foxdrift meowed.

"No, you don't even know what it is yet," Meltdawn purred. "Promise me that you'll always love me, and that you'll love only me."

"I promise," Foxdrift meowed. Meltdawn stared at him for a moment, studying his face. _Does he really mean that? I think he does._

The two shared tongues for the next part of the night, since Meltdawn was too tired to run around through the forest. Soon, midnight was upon them, and they both decided that they should be getting back to their separate clans.

"I hope you feel better soon," Foxdrift meowed, rubbing his muzzle against Meltdawn's muzzle. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Meltdawn meowed. "And if I can't meet you... I'll get Molewhisker to tell you at a gathering, okay?"

"He knows about... _us?_" Foxdrift asked.

"Yeah," Meltdawn meowed. "He's my _best_ friend, and he'll _never_ tell anyone. He's helped me a lot in the past few days. I really trust him, Foxdrift. If anything happens..."

"Happens?" Foxdrift asked.

"I don't know..." Meltdawn meowed. "But if _anything_ does happen, I trust Molewhisker to tell you any messages I have for you."

"If you trust him, then I'll trust him too," Foxdrift meowed.

"Until next time," Meltdawn meowed. "I'll see you later..."

"Bye," Foxdrift meowed quietly.

Both then turned their separate ways. Meltdawn watched as her ginger furred mate left, and then she quietly went back to her own, StreamClan camp. Meltdawn curled up quietly in the den, not wanting to think about what was happening to her. Molewhisker was already asleep in his nest, next to her nest. Meltdawn fell asleep, listening to the quiet snoring of her gray and black friend.

"Meltdawn," Petalpelt meowed, waking the sleeping pale ginger she cat.

"What is it, Petalpelt?" Meltdawn asked, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She stood up and shook her pelt.

"Shouldn't you be... in the _other_ den," She meowed, flicking her ears at the sleeping Molewhisker. "And... did you tell him yet?"

"Yeah," Meltdawn meowed, yawning. "I told him last night. He's... really happy. A _lot_ happier than I thought he would be."

"And you stopped in to see Mallowfoot?" Petalpelt asked. Meltdawn nodded. Petalpelt squealed. "Ah, I can't wait! You're kits will be _beautiful!_ Just like their mother, of course."

"And strong like their father," Meltdawn meowed. _If only it _was_ Molewhisker..._

"Well, I'm _forcing_ you to move to your new den," Petalpelt purred. Meltdawn groaned in fake boredness. Both friends burst out in laughter as they left the warriors den. It was just after dawn, so there weren't many cats awake at the time.

"Petalpelt, Meltdawn, why are you two here?" A cat meowed from inside the nursery as they both walked in. The cat had a silvery pelt. It was Silverstorm.

"Silverstorm, we've got some good news," Petalpelt meowed. "Meltdawn's joining you in the nursery!"

"That's wonderful!" Silverstorm purred. Meltdawn nodded, wishing that it _was_ wonderful. Her kits would be scorned if anyone knew _whose_ kits they were.

"So, should I get some moss, Meltdawn?" Petalpelt meowed. "Or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll come with you," Meltdawn meowed.

"I'll tell Moontail about it once she wakes up," Silverstorm purred. "It'll be good, having more kits in the clan. The nursery's getting pretty full, but Plumkit and Gorsekit won't be kits for much longer." Silverstorm purred, since those two kits were _her_ kits.

"Come on," Petalpelt meowed, leading Meltdawn out of the nursery. Molewhisker was awake by now, noticing that Meltdawn wasn't in her nest.

"There you are," Molewhisker purred, pressing against his best friend. "I was worried about you."

"Oh, I-I was just in the nursery," Meltdawn stammered. "Talking with Silverstorm. D-do you want to collect some moss with us?" Meltdawn flicked her tail to Petalpelt, who smiled at Molewhisker.

"Sure," Molewhisker answered. "I'm just going to tell Weedwing where I am... I'll be back before you know it!" Molewhisker bolted off, returning only moments later. "Okay, let's go."

Petalpelt, purring, lead the way. Molewhisker entwined his tail with Meltdawn's tail, purring. Meltdawn smiled at him- he would've made a _really_ good father. If only... things had been different between them.

"Thanks," Meltdawn whispered, to which Molewhisker nodded.

At around sun high, they had collected some moss, enough to refill the nursery with fresh moss _and_ make a nest for Meltdawn. Molewhisker had also noticed some goldenrod, which he collected some _carefully_ to bring back for the medicine cat, Mallowfoot.

"Well, there's your nest," Petalpelt meowed, patting the last of the moss into place. Clearpaw and Thunderpaw had helped the two make the nests, and they scampered away after it was all done, since their mentors were calling to them.

"Thanks," Meltdawn meowed. "All of you." She sat down in her nest, placing her head on her paws. "Do you think that Rushingstar will let me go to one last gathering?"

"Possibly," Silverstorm meowed. "I don't really know. You've still got some time left, so he should probably let you go if you ask him. But beware, he could say no, so don't be sad if he does."

"Okay," Meltdawn meowed. "There's a gathering in a few days... I'll wait until then. In the mean time, I think I'm just going to... take a little... nap..." Meltdawn curled up. Molewhisker purred, licking her ears before leaving to go talk with Weedwing about what he should do now. Petalpelt purred at seeing Molewhisker acting so happy before she followed him out. Silverstorm curled up and watched her kits run around and play outside, while Moontail and her kits remained sleeping.

_Well, this is _defiantly_ not what I was expecting. And... I don't think that I can tell Foxdrift yet. Molewhisker... I seem to be able to talk with him easier... I wish I knew as much about _Foxdrift_ as I know about _Molewhisker_. I wish... I wish that Molewhisker was my mate right now... or if Foxdrift was in StreamClan. Oh well, I never thought that this path was going to be easy. And right now, I can only face it with everything I've got! And hopefully, everything I've got will be __enough..._

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! PLEASE review! It's the day of love, and my story could use some love!**


	17. It's Time

**Ah, another chapter. Isn't it wonderful? I love being able to post new chapters, and wait for the excietement of reading new reviews. I don't know- I'm just in a really good mood right now. I'm just loving life and loving Fan Fiction.**

**And hey, I don't own Warriors! I know that _you all_ know that, but I have to put it here anyway! :D**

**Please enjoy. (It's the good part of reading something- enjoying it.)**

* * *

"Molewhisker," Meltdawn meowed as she shared some prey with the gray and black cat. "Do you think you could, you know, tell Foxdrift about this at the gathering tonight? Well, not the part that I never told him about it, but... just that they're _his_ kits... please?"

"Sure," Molewhisker meowed. "I'll tell him, after the leaders speak, that they're _his_ kits, so he doesn't get mad if Rushingstar says that they're mine." Molewhisker purred. "And don't worry, I'll treat the kits as if they _were_ mine, and maybe, if things don't work out between you and Foxdrift..."

"You're always here for me," Meltdawn meowed. "And if things didn't work out between us, then... you're the only cat I can turn to."

Molewhisker purred. "I'll always love you, Meltdawn. Now, Silverstorm's calling you." He flicked his tail to the silvery queen as she raced over.

"So, did Rushingstar say yes?" Silverstorm asked.

Meltdawn shook her head. "No, he didn't. So Molewhisker's going to say _hi_ to some of the cats from other clans that I usually speak with for me."

"Like who?" Silverstorm asked.

"Oh, um, Fireleaf, Sootcloud, Maplestem, Foxdrift," Meltdawn replied, naming off some cats that she would often speak with.

"Heh, Foxdrift," Silverstorm meowed. "He's quite a handsome tom, though he's not the one for me. He seems to full of himself... ah well, you can talk with whoever you want, as long as you don't give away clan information!"

"I never do," Meltdawn meowed. She never really _did_ give any information about the clan to Foxdrift... now that she thought about it.

"Good, now come back over here to the nursery," Silverstorm meowed, shivering. "It's getting colder and colder, soon it'll be Leaf Bare! Kits in Leaf Bare isn't always the best thing, but I'll be there to help you, along with Moontail. And," Silverstorm's eyes flashed with mischievousness. "_Orangeshimmer_ looks a little... _plumper_ than usual, so I think that she'll be joining us soon too."

Meltdawn watched the light snow falling from the nursery. She hated thinking how cold Molewhisker and Foxdrift must be at the gathering right now. Shivering, she curled up with her back against the entrance and fell asleep.

"Meltdawn," Molewhisker meowed. "Time to wake up, Meltdawn." Meltdawn's eyes opened to see Molewhisker standing next to her. She could see the light of the sun behind his back.

"Hey Molewhisker," Meltdawn meowed, yawning. "How'd everything go last night?"

"Pretty good," Molewhisker answered. "At first, Foxdrift was mad about hearing that you were going to be having _my_ kits, but then I explained to him that they were _his_ kits, but the clan would know them as my kits so they wouldn't be scorned for being half clan."

Meltdawn looked around, seeing that all of the queens and kits were already outside, the kits playing in the snow with their mothers chatting quietly while watching them.

"Thank you," Meltdawn sighed, relived that Foxdrift understood.

"So, how are you?" Molewhisker purred.

"Tired," Meltdawn yawned. "But glad that you woke me up. I _can't_ stand sitting in here, eating prey and getting fat. I want to _run_ through the trees and swim in the rivers! But there's _no way_ that I'd hurt my kits, so I'm stuck here." Meltdawn nodded to outside the den. "I can go out and see the snow, I guess." Molewhisker led her out of the den.

"There she is," Moontail purred. Then, to Meltdawn, she meowed, "I thought you might sleep the whole _day_ away! I'm glad Molewhisker was able to wake you up, since none of the kits running around the _nursery_ seemed to be able to!"

Meltdawn smiled and looked down. "Y-yeah."

Then, Molewhisker had to go on a patrol. So Meltdawn said goodbye to him and wandered over to see if Mallowfoot needed any help. He didn't, since his apprentice, Skunkpaw, was already helping him. So Meltdawn went over to throw the moss ball for the kits.

"I can't wait until _your_ kits come, Meltdawn," Greenkit meowed, her voice squeaky. She and her littermates were the youngest at the moment. "Then we'll have new friends to play with once Plumkit and Gorsekit leave... and we won't be the youngest anymore!"

"Yeah," Meltdawn meowed. "And then you'll be able to show them around and teach them how to be a warrior, like Plumkit and Gorsekit showed you."

"I can't wait!" Greenkit squealed. "And once Plumkit leaves, I'll be the only she kit... so hopefully one of _your_ kits will be one too, so I can have another friend!"

Meltdawn purred at the kit's excitement. If only _she_ was that happy. _I _should_ be! They _are_ my kits, and they're a _huge_ blessing from StarClan! StarClan must be saying that things will be good between me and Foxdrift! Yeah, these kits will be proof of our blessing._

"Meltdawn," Silverstorm meowed. "It's got to be any day now, right?"

One moon had passed since Molewhisker had told Foxdrift about the kits, and _many_ things had happened in that moon. FlameClan had attacked EarthClan for stealing prey, and since it was Leaf Bare, tensions were already high. Swiftstorm had moved to the elders den, shocking many cats. But, Meltdawn _could_ see many gray hairs on his muzzle, so she could see his reason. He was getting old, though she didn't think of him as en elder yet, since he insisted on hunting sometimes. Icepaw, Treepaw and Featherpaw had all become warriors, earning the names Icewing, Treebranch and Featherbreeze. Things had been going well, though Meltdawn hadn't heard much from Foxdrift in a while. Apparently, Molewhisker sometimes tries to talk with him on border patrols, but Foxdrift doesn't listen and treats him as if he was just another enemy.

"Yeah, any day now," Meltdawn sighed. She felt _huge_, since Mallowfoot had estimated _four_ kits.

"It's a lot for Leaf Bare, and for your first litter," Mallowfoot had told her. "But the clan will keep you all well fed and protected."

Plumkit and Gorsekit had gotten their apprentice names, Plumpaw and Gorsepaw, and they got the mentors Petalpelt and Stormfire.

"I can't wait," Meltdawn murmured. Her kits were _really_ taking their time, since these were the last few days before Mallowfoot thought that the kits might have some sort of _problem_ if they're not born soon.

"They'll come when they come," Silverstorm meowed. She decided to stay in the nursery to help Meltdawn, if she _needed_ any help. Orangeshimmer had moved to the nursery, just as Silverstorm had suspected.

"I hope it's soon," Meltdawn complained. "It's so _boring_ just _sitting_ here doing _nothing!_" Meltdawn flicked her tail back and forth, wanting _desperately_ to go and run through the forest.

Suddenly, as Meltdawn was lying down in her nest, there was a twinge at her belly, followed by a _lot_ of pain. Meltdawn yowled out in pain, loud enough for the clan to hear. Mallowfoot was in the den in a moment, Skunkpaw behind him. Both cats' jaws were stuffed with herbs.

"You're kits are coming," Mallowfoot told Meltdawn gently as she groaned in pain. "Don't worry, now. Everything will be okay."

Meltdawn groaned again, her whole body hurting. _ Make the pain stop... please! Of Foxdrift, why couldn't you have been here, in StreamClan, with me right now? Why do you have to be part of FlameClan? StarClan, make the pain stop!_

* * *

**Oh, poor Meltdawn. She's really hurting from being seperated from Foxdrift. I wish they could've been in the same clan. But oh well, forbidden love makes the story more interesting.**

**Please leave a review. CC is allowed, just no flames. Okay? Thanks!**


	18. Telling The Fox

**Sorry it's been a while. I've been out of it, and not able to write for a while. But now I'm back. This story will be about 22 or so chapters, so we're nearing the end right now. Just a few more chapters. So sad.**

**Anyhow, I don't own Warriors, and never will.**

* * *

"Well, Meltdawn," Mallowfoot meowed, getting her to lick up some leaves. "You have four healthy kits. Good job."

Meltdawn looked at the four bundles of fur at her belly. One, a pale ginger tomcat with a silver paw. The next was a dark ginger tomcat with black paws. The third was a pale tabby and white she cat, and the last was a pure white she cat.

"They're beautiful," Molewhisker whispered. He had arrived from his patrol and found out about the kits, so he had instantly raced to the nursery. "Just like their mother."

Meltdawn purred, thankful that her friend was on _her_ side in all of this.

"So, what are you going to name them?" Skunkpaw asked, his tail flicking but his eyes bright.

"Driftkit," Meltdawn meowed, pointing to the dark ginger tom with the black paws. Her tail flicked over to the pale tabby and white she cat. "And Mousekit." _Driftkit for Fox_drift_ and Mousekit for _Mole_whisker._ "And... Cloudkit," Meltdawn meowed, pointing to the pure white she cat. She turned to Molewhisker, asking, "And for the tom?"

"Me?" Molewhisker asked, surprised.

Mallowfoot purred, and Skunkpaw started laughing.

Face red, Molewhisker thought for a moment. "How about... Sunkit?"

"Perfect," Meltdawn purred, licking each of her kits and bringing them closer to her. _I'll love you enough for both of your parents... and I'm sure Molewhisker will love you all, too, as if you were _his_ kits. But, that's what you'll be raised knowing, so... You _are_ going to be his kits, in a way._

"Meltdawn, why don't you rest?" Mallowfoot meowed. "I'll be back with some more borage later, and if you need _anything_..."

"I'll call you," Silverstorm meowed, padding into the den. "That, or I'll run to get you. Meltdawn just needs rest right now, and plenty of it. Four kits will be a lot to handle." Silverstorm turned to Meltdawn. "But you're tough, Meltdawn. You can do this. You're a lot stronger than you look- I can see it in your _eyes_."

_I wonder what _else_ she can "see" in my eyes... Am I only strong because I tell myself I have to be strong, since Foxdrift isn't here? Is that what she "sees"?_ Meltdawn closed her eyes, being as tired as she was.

"Sleep well," Molewhisker whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes. "You did great, Meltdawn." And with that, he parted from the den, leaving Meltdawn to sleep peacefully with Silverstorm near her, and the other cats all coming back into the den soon.

"When...?" Foxdrift asked himself, pacing around the StreamClan border. "When am I going to be able to see her again?"

Molewhisker had just emerged from the bushes, both cats sticking to their _own_ borders. "You'll want to know this..." Molewhisker's eyes looked sad, yet Foxdrift could see a spark of happiness in them.

"Know what?" Foxdrift growled. "I can't stay here forever, waiting for you to tell me!" _It sounds a lot meaner than I thought that would... Oops._

"Meltdawn just had your _kits_," Molewhisker growled back. "I'm happy for _her_, but know this. I can't _stand_ you. You have no _idea_ what kind of _pain_ you're putting her through! She's in pain, _every single day_ because of the choice that you two made. It hurts her to be away from you, but there's no way that she can be close to you. Not now, not _ever_."

"..." Foxdrift was silent. At last, a question emerged. "So... what are the kits' names?" He shifted his paws, feeling _really_ bad at the moment.

"Meltdawn named three of them," Molewhisker meowed. "You have two sons and two daughters. Cloudkit and Mousekit are your daughters' names. Meltdawn named one of the toms Driftkit, and she let me name the other one Sunkit."

Foxdrift nodded. _She let _him_ name one of _our_ kits? Well, he _is_ going to act like a father to them... Unless I can get Meltdawn to come to FlameClan. Or if I... _no_, I _can't_ leave! I want to become leader so _badly_, and that would _never_ happen in StreamClan!_

"Lost in your thoughts?" Molewhisker asked. "These kits _will_ grow up thinking that _I'm_ their father. There's nothing that will change that, since neither I nor Meltdawn wants these kits to be scorned for being Half-Clan. And I'm sure that _you_ wouldn't want your kits to be shunned and treated like _fox dung_ their wholes lives!"

"Or they could be in _FlameClan_, where that wouldn't _happen_," Foxdrift muttered, too quietly for Molewhisker to hear.

"What was that?" Molewhisker asked, sitting down on the border.

"Nothing," Foxdrift meowed. "Tell Meltdawn how much I want to see her, and _our_ kits, how much I wish I could see them and help raise them. Can you do that?"

"I can," Molewhisker meowed. "Well, I'm going to go hunting. Don't cross the border..." And with that last note, Molewhisker padded away, flicking his tail.

Foxdrift sighed. So many things were going on for him right now. He was _dying_ to see Meltdawn, and to see _their_ kits. They would _never_ be Molewhisker's, not matter _how_ much he wanted them. But things were getting difficult in his _own_ clan at the time. Springcloud followed him almost _everywhere_ he went, constantly wanting to be with him. And the thing was, he _liked_ her a lot, and kind of _wanted_ to be with her. But Meltdawn... she wouldn't know... _couldn't_ know, about them being together. Springcloud would just brag about it, and then Meltdawn would hate Foxdrift.

_What if... the kits joined FlameClan?_ Foxdrift thought to himself. _Then Springcloud and I could be together, and Meltdawn would get mad, but she would just run back to Molewhisker again- I'd be _helping_ that tomcat! Sure, we'd both be hurt by that... but both of our hearts will heal, right? We both have another cat to heal us... right?_

_ Was this... Meltdawn and I... all just... just a... _mistake_?_

Two sunrises had passed since the kits had arrived. Meltdawn was _always_ watching them, like a hawk watching its prey. Her kits hadn't opened their eyes yet, but she had a feeling that they would _today_, since they _really_ wanted to know about everything that they just _heard_ and never _saw_.

"Meltdawn," Sunkit meowed. She turned her head from Mousekit to Sunkit, seeing that he was opening his eyes. "I... I can _see!_"

Meltdawn purred, watching her second son open his eyes. He had a bright blue eye, and a dark brown eye. Meltdawn started wondering if there was something _wrong_ with his other eye, since it shouldn't be brown.

"Wow," Sunkit meowed. "Everything so... _huge!_"

Greenkit, Splashkit and Thistlekit raced over, mewling.

"You've opened your eyes!" Splashkit yowled, waking up the rest of the queens.

"Why's your one eye _brown?_" Thistlekit questioned.

"Because it _is_," Meltdawn meowed, slightly sharply. She didn't want _anyone_ to think that there was _anything_ wrong with her kit.

"Mousekit, Cloudkit," Greenkit meowed. "Open your eyes! If you do, I can show you around the camp!"

"Really?" Mousekit squeaked. Her short, fuzzy tail flicked around as she leaped up. "I want to go! I want to go!"

"Not until _all_ of you open your eyes," Meltdawn meowed sternly.

"I opened my eyes _before_ anyone!" Driftkit boasted. Meltdawn turned to him, seeing that his eyes _were_ already open.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Meltdawn purred, licking her son. She purred as Driftkit flinched away, sticking his tongue out in disgust. He had sky blue eyes. Mousekit's eyes flicked open, revealing dark blue eyes. Cloudkit wanted to go back to sleep, but the other kits got her to wake up. Once her eyes were open, revealing blue green eyes, the kits started whining to go out and play.

"Okay, okay," Meltdawn yawned.

"I'll watch them," Silverstorm purred, letting Meltdawn sleep some more.

"Thanks," Meltdawn meowed, shooting a thankful glance at her friend. Meltdawn closed her eyes after watching her kits race out of the nursery. _They'll be _fine_... nothing bad will happen..._

And that's when Meltdawn heard the yowl.

* * *

**Cool names, right? A name for both Foxdrift and Molewhisker.**

**Hey, please review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	19. Good News, Bad News

**WARNING: Updates may be kinda slow. I've hit a road block... _writer's block_ to be percise. I know what I want, how I want to finish this, and where it needs to end. But I can't _get_ there. AHH! It's killing me, trying to find the words. I am unable to type _anything_ at the moment- no ideas for anything. No words to form sentances... meep.**

**I do not own Warriors. Warriors (c) Erin Hunter. Remember, updates are getting really _s l o w . . ._**

* * *

"Someone, come quick!" Clearpaw yowled as he bolted into camp. Meltdawn was out of the den in a moment, scooping up her kits and herding them back into the nursery.

"What's wrong?" Mistfur gasped, seeing the apprentice's bloody and battered pelt. "What _happened?_"

"We were attacked," Clearpaw gasped, struggling to stay standing. "FlameClan border... _help_..."

"Stormfire, Bubblewhisker, Hazelfeather, Thunderpaw, Weedwing," Rushingstar meowed. "Come, we'll settle this. Clearpaw, where were they?"

"FlameClan border... near the burnt tree," Clearpaw gasped. Skunkpaw started leading his brother over towards the medicine cat den. "So many... _FlameClan..._"

_FlameClan?_ Meltdawn gasped mentally. _Why... why _would_ they? I hope... I hope Foxdrift wasn't on that patrol... he would have to fight _my_ clan mates..._

"Back into the nursery," Meltdawn snapped when she saw her kits trying to sneak out. All four turned back, tails down.

Meltdawn watched her leader and his patrol race through the entrance. _The burnt tree... that's where Foxdrift and I would meet..._

"Where's Molewhisker?" Meltdawn found herself asking. She looked around camp, not seeing her friend.

"He..." Clearpaw gasped, hearing Meltdawn's question. "He's on my patrol..."

"No," Meltdawn whispered. _Please, StarClan, let him be alright... please. _

It seemed to take a long, long time, but soon, the patrols were returning. Meltdawn dreaded seeing Molewhisker among one of the cats who had to be dragged, limply, home. But thankfully, she caught sight of his gray and black fur. Letting out a sigh, and telling her kits to stay, Meltdawn raced over to the tom.

"I'm so glad," Meltdawn meowed in between licking his wounds. "That you're not dead. I don't know... what I'd do... without you..."

"He was there," Molewhisker meowed simply. Meltdawn looked at him, tilting her head. _Who? Oh StarClan... not _Foxdrift_! Please, let him be alright too! I wish _neither_ of them had to be in that fight..._

"Meltdawn, I know you _love_ him," Molewhisker whispered. "But I need to tell you how _I_ feel about him. I don't trust a _single_ hair on his pelt. I used to think he was bad because _I_ was in love with you too, but now it's _past_ that. I understand how much he means to you, but I think you should know..." Molewhisker then whispered quietly in her ear. "He wants them. The kits, he wants them."

"W-what?" Meltdawn gasped. "H-how? I-I know he _knows_ about them... but... _why?_ Why would he _want_ the kits? They're _all I have_ to think about him! I see him in the way they walk, the shine of their fur, the look in their eyes! I _need_ them! I couldn't_ live_ without them! Oh StarClan, no!" Meltdawn looked away. "Is that what the fight was about?"

"They thought that we were stealing prey from them," Molewhisker answered. "But I think it was just an excuse for him."

"No," Meltdawn meowed. "No, no, no, no, no! It _can't_ be! He loves me! I love him! He would _never_ try to hurt me so much by taking away my kits!" Meltdawn felt like her whole _world_ was crashing down upon her. She didn't _want_ to talk with Foxdrift at the moment. She wanted to remember all of the times that he had said he _loved_ her, all of the times that she was nervous, but he made her strong... all of the times... where they were _one_ love... Meltdawn backed away from Molewhisker, scampering off to the nursery while Molewhisker watched her, sadly, before heading over to the medicine cat's den.

"What's wrong, Meltdawn?" Moontail asked as Meltdawn padded into the den. "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing's wrong," Meltdawn meowed, keeping herself from meowing _nothing's right anymore._ "Everything's... wonderful. Kits?"

Cloudkit, Driftkit, Mousekit and Sunkit all padded over, their eyes mirroring their worry. Meltdawn curled up in her nest, with her kits all snuggling up around her. _Please, let them all be okay. I don't want the clan fighting for my kits. I can't lose them... but they shouldn't be the ones to get hurt. Please, StarClan, let everyone be fine._ Meltdawn felt a tear fall from her closed eyes as her thoughts shifted to Foxdrift. _And please, let Molewhisker have been wrong. Please..._

In the morning, Meltdawn licked the heads of each of her kits, telling Moontail to watch after them since she wanted to go for a walk around the territory.

"Stay away from the FlameClan border," Moontail had warned her. "The cats will still be angry from the fight, since they lost. I don't want them to get you."

"Don't worry so much," Meltdawn had assured the queen. "I'll be fine; as long as my kits are safe, nothing will be wrong."

That's the last thing she had told the queen as she left the camp, padding through the territory exactly to the place that Moontail had told her to stay away from.

"Foxdrift?" Meltdawn called, hoping that the tom might be there. And luckily, he was.

"Meltdawn," Foxdrift meowed. "I haven't seen you in such a long time! I hope the kits are doing well, yes?"

Meltdawn studied his face- the way he talked, the way he moved, and the way that his claws looked like they were itching to come out. At last, she murmured, "They're fine, _all_ of them are fine. And as long as they stay where they're _supposed_ to, they'll be just _fine_."

Foxdrift's eyes narrowed. "What are you suggesting?" His voice sounded more like a growl than a question, and that scared Meltdawn more than seeing his claws.

"They are staying with _me_, Foxdrift," Meltdawn meowed simply, trying not to show any emotion in her voice. She was _sure_ that the kits would be staying with her; there was nothing that was going to change that.

"Are you so sure about that?" Foxdrift asked. "They're _my_ kits too, you know! Maybe they should be in _my_ clan! Then, I could raise them to by _loyal_ warriors."

"Are you calling my _disloyal?_" Meltdawn hissed, her claws slipping out. _How dare he!_ "I'm _not_ the one who wanted this in the beginning! And... in the beginning, after you showed me what love _was_, you were a different cat! You've changed so much, but you're too hard headed to see that!"

"_I've_ changed?" Foxdrift asked. "I've become a warrior. I've learned _fully_ what the code means. I _know_ where my destiny is. And I've also realized something." He paused, but Meltdawn said nothing, she just continued to glare at him. "I've realized that whatever _we_ had was just a _kit crush_, nothing more, nothing less. I'm over _you_, Meltdawn."

Foxdrift watched, he could see tears in her eyes. _Please, this sounds so cruel. But if we stay together, Meltdawn, it'll only leave us broken in the end. The boundaries will keep us apart in the end, and I can't _bear_ to let that happen. I want you to either be with me... or to move on. Molewhisker, no matter how much I despise him, will be able to heal your heart. _Foxdrift could feel the pain welling up in his heart. _I just wish I could tell you all that. But... I can't form the words to tell you. I'm sorry._

Foxdrift watched as Meltdawn turned around and sprinted away. Sighing, his eyes followed her until she was gone. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry, but I don't _want_ to hurt you... more than I have to. I... _we_... we just... _can't_. And... that's that." With those last words, he headed back to his camp, where Springcloud waited for him with 'good' news.

* * *

**"Good" news. What "good" news could _Springcloud_ give him? Eh, I knew where her character was going... sorry to any Spring/Springcloud fans, she was heading here as soon as I made her. Once she joined the story, she had a fate. Should I... make a sequel to this? Just a random thought of mine. You've probably seen how well my _last_ "sequel" went. It has five chapters. Last updated... _forever_ ago. Eh, just an idea.**

**Review please?**


	20. In The Battle

**Guess what? Writer's block, for me on this story, is 100% COMPLETELY gone! And I know how the story's going to end! And I'm planning it out and writing it! (And I'm not dying from having a test almost every day in every class this week!)**

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed on this story so far! I love hearing everyone's comments on this, and it's been a lot of fun writing this. I loved writing this story (it's not DONE yet) and I really want to write a sequel, but I'm not sure I will be... at all...**

* * *

"How _could_ he?" Meltdawn muttered to herself as she padded back into the den. Her kits were still asleep, and Moontail blinked at her as she walked in.

"How was your walk?" Moontail asked. She sniffed, breathing in any scents off of Meltdawn's pelt. "You _were_ at the FlameClan border! Meltdawn, it's _dangerous! _Why won't you listen?"

"I'm sorry," Meltdawn meowed. "I was just walking, not noticing where I was going. When I came across the border, I headed back here. No harm done, Moontail."

Moontail's eyes studied Meltdawn for a moment, and Meltdawn thought that she might see the lingering sadness and heartbreak in her eyes, or the tears that welled up in the corners of her eyes, but Moontail didn't notice, or didn't want to _discuss_ it, knowing that Meltdawn probably didn't want to talk about it.

"Kits," Meltdawn murmured, licking each of their heads. Moontail went back to her kits, so Meltdawn was able to whisper to her kits without being heard. "You're father... your _true_ father, will now be Molewhisker. Foxdrift will _not_ be your father... you'll never know that he would ever be in your life. And you _won't_ be taken to FlameClan, as long as I'm alive."

Meltdawn watched as her kits stirred, but didn't wake up. Purring, she snuggled back up with them.

"Meltdawn?" Molewhisker asked, seeing the she cat padding around the camp. "What... why are you wandering around camp?" His voice seemed concerned, even though she was as fine as she could be with a concealed broken heart.

"Just watching our kits," Meltdawn purred. The four kits were running around the camp, playing with Thistlekit, Greenkit and Splashkit playing with them and showing them around the camp.

"Our?" Molewhisker meowed. Meltdawn didn't usually say _our_ when they were all alone.

"They're not _his_ kits," Meltdawn meowed. "They will never be. They'll be _your_ kits and _my_ kits, even though they were... _his_ once."

Molewhisker nodded, watching the kits run around. Driftkit already looked like he would make a good fighter, seeing how his larger build helped him. Cloudkit looked very nimble, dodging around his attacks while Sunkit tried to counter them. Mousekit just seemed to watch, not wanting to play along much. For a few days, she had been talking about Mallowfoot and Skunkpaw, and Molewhisker could tell she would love to be a medicine cat, even though she never _could_. Not in _this_ clan, anyway.

"I wish he still loved me," Molewhisker listen as Meltdawn whispered.

He put his tail on her shoulders. "Is this because of what I said? I take it back, then, Meltdawn."

"No, it isn't," Meltdawn meowed. "It's because of what _he_ said. I... I was him yesterday, and he said... but now, I just... I don't know. I... _We_ will get to have a happy ever after, right?"

Molewhisker just stared at Meltdawn. _What did Foxdrift say to her? She seems so... sad. So heartbroken. So... _helpless_ at the moment. I hate it. I hate seeing her like this._

"I heard there might be a battle coming up," Meltdawn continued. "I'm going to ask Rushingstar if I can take part in the battle." Before Molewhisker could say anything, she continued. "I want to be able to see F-Foxdrift for one last time, to truly get rid of any love that we once had." Meltdawn's eyes flashed. "And you _can't_ stop me."

"Meltdawn, battles don't bring _any_ good," Molewhisker meowed as calmly as he could, still shocked at Meltdawn's want for battle. "Battles bring _death_, and nothing more. Honor comes from helping your clan, not always from battling other cats."

"I know," Meltdawn replied. Her eyes showed her determination. "But I _need_ to do this. I _need_ to be able to let go of _him_, and this is the only way I will be able to. If he fights against me, then I'll know that all of our love is gone."

"He might not even be in the battle," Molewhisker meowed.

Meltdawn nodded. "But StarClan will make him go to that battle, I can feel it." Meltdawn turned and looked around for the leader, Rushingstar. "There he is." She padded away over to him, leaving Molewhisker alone. Molewhisker sighed and went to go play with the kits.

"Rushingstar," Meltdawn meowed, padding up to the leader. "I have a question for you."

"What is it, Meltdawn?" Rushingstar asked, looking over to the pale ginger she cat.

Meltdawn drew in a breath, calling for her courage. "I've heard that there's a battle coming," Meltdawn meowed at last. Rushingstar just watched her, not denying anything. "And _I_ want to be part of it."

"No, Meltdawn," Rushingstar meowed. "I can't send a queen into battle. Stay here and take care of your kits, okay?"

"No," Meltdawn whispered. "I _need_ to be part of this battle. I _need_ to know... I need to be part of the battle..."

"Reasons?" Rushingstar asked.

"I'm sorry, Rushingstar, but I can not tell you," Meltdawn answered, looking down to her paws. "This is just what I _need_ to do. I can feel it... this is my destiny."

"Okay then," Rushingstar meowed, startling Meltdawn. "You can be part of the battle. But _only_ if Molewhisker, or one of the other warriors, helps you train for the next few sunrises. Deal?"

"Yes!" Meltdawn meowed, overjoyed. _I must meet him in battle... and see what happens from there._

"Foxdrift, I'm expecting your kits," Springcloud meowed, her eyes shining. Her tail flicked back and forth.

_Why don't I feel joy... like I did when I heard about Meltdawn's kits...? Why can't I be happy with Springcloud?_ Foxdrift forced a smile onto his face. "That's... amazing," He choked out, shifting on his paws.

"Isn't it?" Springcloud didn't seem to notice the way Foxdrift was acting. "What should we name them?"

"Isn't it a little _early_ to name the kits?" Foxdrift asked nervously.

"It's never too early," Springcloud meowed. "How about _Hare_kit? Or... _Yellow_kit? What about _Petal_kit?" Springcloud paused for a moment. "Or _Melt_kit?"

Foxdrift gasped, shocked. _How does she know? Did she... _follow_ me? Meltdawn did say that Springcloud told her something... how could she have figured out about her?_

"I'm so proud that you gave her up," Springcloud continued. "I'm glad that you decided to follow the warrior code, Foxdrift."

"I-I..." Foxdrift meowed. "I can't hurt her. I had to make her hate me. Because there's a cat... he can heal her. But I can't. And I'll never be able to." Foxdrift could feel anger welling up inside him, as Springcloud talked about Meltdawn.

"There's no _way_ that you would've ever been able to stay with a she cat like _that_," Springcloud meowed. "Even if she _was_ in this clan. She's just so _bland_, without emotion. Either that or she's _cold_ all of the time. And she's _ugly_."

"Shut _up!_" Foxdrift growled. "She's _not_ bland, she's the most _amazing_ she cat that I've ever _met!_ You... you're _nothing_ compared to her! And she's not _ugly!_" Foxdrift had to force himself _not_ to leap at the she cat and claw at her. It took all of his strength to force himself to walk away.

* * *

**So, if you can tell me what you thought of that chapter, I would love it. Thanks, and please review. It makes my day.**


	21. Time For Battle

**I'm back. The story is coming to an end. This is... I don't know. There are, like, two or three chapters left. But then it will be done. I'm sad that it's coming to an end, but it was a lot of fun.**

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT**

**There is a poll on my profile. Please vote- yes sequel, or no sequel. PLEASE!**

**I do not own Warriors. Never will.**

* * *

"Is everyone ready for the battle?" Rushingstar asked.

For four days and nights, Meltdawn had been practicing her battle moves and getting ready for the fight. Her kits wanted to help, and since she wanted to spend a _lot_ of time with them, she let them come along and learn some stuff too.

"You don't _have_ to go into this battle," Molewhisker had told her every chance that he had gotten. "There will always be other battles. This one isn't special."

"It is," Meltdawn had always insisted. "Or, it _will_ be. I promise."

"Can you promise that you won't get hurt?" Molewhisker asked.

Meltdawn purred, flicking her tail. "No warrior can promise that."

"Well..." Molewhisker meowed quietly, shuffling his paws.

"Could _you_ promise _me_ something?" Meltdawn asked seriously. Molewhisker nodded. "Promise me that you'll always treat these kits as your own," Meltdawn meowed, flicking her ears to her kits as they played with the apprentices.

"Of course, I promise," Molewhisker meowed. "Always. Why? You _are_ coming back, Meltdawn."

"I know," Meltdawn meowed. "But _no_ warrior can always say that they'll come back from battle all of the time. You have to have backup plans, just in case anything happens."

"Meltdawn!" Sunkit and the other three kits raced over to their mother. "Please, don't go into battle! Not without us! We want to fight with you!"  
"Later, my kittens," Meltdawn meowed, licking each on the top of their heads. "You'll be big and strong one day, and when that day comes, then you'll be able to fight. But not until that time."

"Okay mommy," Driftkit meowed, and he led his three littermates back to the nursery.

"It's time for the battle," Meltdawn murmured, wrapping her tail around Molewhisker's tail. "Molewhisker, I need you to know something. You know that I love Foxdrift. But... there are times that I wish I didn't. I wish... I wish that I loved _you_ more than I do." Her eyes met his, and Molewhisker could see the emotion in her eyes. "I really like you, Molewhisker. I wish that I loved you more than Foxdrift. I should've said no when we first met. I shouldn't have listened to him. I should've followed the code. But I didn't, and now... things will never be the same. They will never be how they should be. Not now... not ever. Not for many moons." Meltdawn's eyes turned up to the sky. "StarClan is watching over us. I pray that the clan will survive many more moons."

"What do you mean by that?" Molewhisker asked, shocked at the statement.

"I sense something... _dark_," Meltdawn meowed. "This battle coming will not be only FlameClan and StreamClan. There's a darkness that follows them, and shall be at the battle too. This is the first time that StreamClan and FlameClan have actually _agreed_ to have a battle at a planned time and place. Isn't that _weird_ at _all?_"

"It is," Molewhisker agreed. "But, StarClan willing, nothing bad will happen." Molewhisker looked Meltdawn in the eyes as he told her that. He could a slight flash of regret in her eyes. "Meltdawn, is there something you're not telling me?"

"I know something," Meltdawn meowed. "Something... _deadly_. Towards a few cats. I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm sorry, Molewhisker. I'm so sorry, but I can't tell you."

Molewhisker nodded, turning away from her. He padded off a few paw steps and turned his head around to Meltdawn. "Are you coming?" A smile spread across his face, as if they were both apprentices going to go hunting.

Meltdawn purred, getting up and following him. "I'm coming, Molewhisker! I _can't_ miss this battle!"

* * *

"Are you all ready?" FlameClan cats all called back their replies. But Foxdrift sat silent, his tail brushing at his paws.

_Why does there have to be a battle? Why now? Of all times, I can't stand to fight StreamClan. I'm not fighting an enemy... I'm fighting Meltdawn's family. I'm hurting... I'm killing her loved ones. I'm... no. I'm not. I don't kill cats, I only fight them._ Foxdrift sighed, trying not to think about it. _What if... what if Meltdawn's in the battle? ...What am I thinking? She's in the nursery! She's taking care of our- no, _her_ kits. I can't claim them. Not after I left her. They're _her_ kits, hers and... Molewhisker's._ Anger and envy bubbled up inside of Foxdrift for a heartbeat. _No. He gets her, and I can't be mad at him. I did this- I brought them together when I only wanted to keep her for myself._

_ I'm a monster._ Foxdrift's claws sunk into the ground. _I'm a monster. I left her... why did I leave her?_ And then the same answer came back to him again. _So I wouldn't hurt her anymore. I couldn't bear to hurt her. She's going to be fine with Molewhisker looking after her, and I'm going to be fine... alone. You hear that Springcloud? We're over. We never were, and never will be. And Meltdawn... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stand by you. I'm sorry that I let you down._

"Come on, Foxdrift," Springcloud purred. "Time for battle!"

"Not you, Springcloud," Fallingdawn meowed. "You have to look after your kits." Springcloud's kits were born less than a moon ago. She was overjoyed, and Foxdrift only spoke with them twice.

"But I _have_ to take part in the battle!" Springcloud whined, her claws digging into the ground. "I _have_ to!"

"No, you don't," Flamestar meowed calmly, padding over. "You have to take care of your kits. Go on back to the nursery, Springcloud. There will be no fighting for you, not today, not for a while."

Springcloud hissed, turned around, and stalked back to the nursery where Yellowkit, Ashkit and Rosekit were. All three had there eyes open for a while now, and they were getting to be a pawful, according to Springcloud. Foxdrift didn't want to be part of the kits' lives. He didn't _want_ to be their father. He wanted... he wanted to be part of StreamClan more than ever. He wanted to be the father of Meltdawn's kits. He was her mate, yet Molewhisker was their father. And that's the way he had made it.

"Time to get this over with," Foxdrift muttered. Fallingdawn's ear pricked.

"You don't _want_ to be part of this battle?" Fallingdawn asked. Foxdrift shook his head. "Is that because it's _her_ clan?"

Foxdrift gasped. _Fallingdawn _knew_? How'd she know?_

Fallingdawn gave him a sad smile. "I've seen you two at gatherings. I didn't believe it much when the kits were announced as Molewhisker's." Fallingdawn looked around; making sure no cat was around. Flamestar had left when Springcloud had left, so the two cats were all alone. "I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you two, Foxdrift. I really am."

"I caused this," Foxdrift meowed, hanging his head. "I told her that we shouldn't be together anymore. I couldn't bear to hurt her. She was everything to me. And her seeing me with Springcloud must've hurt so much! Fallingdawn, I didn't _want_ to be with Springcloud! I've never loved her like I've loved Meltdawn, but now I can't take it back. I wish I could, because telling her not to love me hurt her more than anything. And I can't be there to help her, not anymore."

"Time will heal both of you," Fallingdawn whispered. "One day, you'll both be over it, and ready to start again. Maybe that day will be in StarClan, but you'll both be together and happy again, if you both love each other as much as I've seen. One day," Fallingdawn murmured. "One day... love will reach both of your hearts, and you'll never let it go." Both cats were silent for a moment. "It's time for the battle, Foxdrift. Let's go."

* * *

**Wow. I almost named one of Springcloud's kits the same name as one of Meltdawn's kits. That would've been bad. So now I changed her kits from Thistlekit (one in StreamClan), Dapplekit (...) and Cloudkit (MELTDAWN'S KIT) to Ashkit (Female), Yellowkit (another female), and Rosekit (all three she cats). **

**I need reviewers/readers help! Should I make a sequel? There's a poll on my profile. Please, vote! And review. I have 7 people who alerted this, 11 who favorited, and yet not really many people even review. Meep...**


	22. Don't Shut Your Eyes

**Thank you so much, everyone! You guys make me so happy. Just looking at the poll, it seems like you guys want me to do a sequel. (Wow, I have to get started on that then. Good news and bad news- this story is ending (bad news :P), with only 2 chapters (I think) left to go. Good news- thanks to your votes, there willl be a sequel. More bad new- I have no title for the sequel! (It focuses on Meltdawn's kits, by the way.) So if you have an idea, you can always PM me with it (or put it in the review).**

**Sorry ^ that ^ took so long. I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

"Are the forces prepared?" A dark shape, the size of a cat, sat in an alley, its whiskers twitching. The cat opened its pale yellow eyes, and looked up on top of a trash can. There was another cat, the one who was talking.

"Yes," The yellow eyed cat answered, his whiskers still twitching.

"Don't twitch your whiskers at me, Kite," The cat on the trash can hissed. "Unless you want to _lose_ them." The cat unsheathed his long, silver claws. The cat jumped down, his black pelt mixing with the shadows in the alley. "Are you sure that she's there? Or is Mitie _lying_ to me?"

"Mitie isn't lying," Kite answered, bowing his head to the younger cat. "I've seen her for myself. She's there, all right." Kite lowered his voice. "And we have vital information, too."

"Well, what is it?" The black cat spat after a moment's pause.

"There is a battle," Kite answered, shrinking away from his leader. "Soon. Very soon. We can catch _two_ clans at battle instead of just one. We can wipe them _both_ out, and take their forest. Then there's only _one_ clan left after that, and they'll be weak after the other two are gone."

The black cat nodded. "Kite, fetch me Lipes, Ratbite, Jet, Fever, Claws, Fang and Racer." _My most trusted fighters should help with the battle plan, not you, Kite. You're just the spy, not a fighter. Spies don't always work for only one side, and I'm not sure I can trust you right now. _She_ is out there, and I want to kill her. For what she did, she will _pay_!_ The black cat leaped back up to his trash can, his claws digging into the soft metal. "I will tear _her_ apart."

Moments later, the said seven cats showed up.

"Why have you requested us, boss?" Racer, a small yet fast gray and white tomcat asked. His pelt was covered with scars from past battles, and his eyes were green and battle hungry.

"I wish for you _seven_," the black cat meowed, glaring at Kite. Kite quickly got the message and left, tail between his legs. "I wish for you seven to help me with this battle plan. Do any of you trust Kite's word?"

Four of the seven cats nodded that they did trust Kite, and three shook their heads.

"Okay," The black cat meowed. "Then we _will_ fight these clans."

"Beetle, are we prepared for the loses that will come from the battle?" One of the cats, Fever, a dark gray tomcat that always seemed to have a cold, meowed. "We're fighting cats that are trained to battle. Not all cats that _we_ have are prepared to battle against trained cats."

"Fever, calm down," Beetle meowed slyly, a grin spreading across his face. "This fight will root out the weak ones from our ranks, while leaving a whole _forest_ for the strong ones to thrive in. Nothing can go wrong."

"Are you sure _she_ is there?" Another cat, Lipes, asked. Her dark brown tail twitched, and her claws sank into the ground. "I _really_ want to see you rip her apart. After what she did..." Lipes shook her head. "Petal was my _best friend_. I want to see her avenged as much as you do, Beetle. And I'll be there to help you, if you should need help ripping the last of her vile heart from her chest."

Beetle smiled fondly at the she cat. Lipes was always Petal's best friend, and he had discovered his feelings for the she cat not long after Petal had been slaughtered. Petal... his only sister... _gone_. "She will be next," Beetle muttered. "_She_ will pay for what she destroyed... my sister, my family, my _life_, _everything_." Louder, he continued. "I shall rip her throat out, and pull her heart from her unmoving body. Only then will I be content with the revenge." Then, to himself, he added, "Who _knows_ what other cats have been affected from this disaster..."

"Let's head out, sir," Ratbite meowed, scratching at the fleas in his pelt. "Kite is retrieving the forces, and by tomorrow we should be all prepared to move into our new home." A glint of power shone in his eyes. Beetle was wary of the power hungry tomcat, but he trusted Ratbite not to take over. Beetle himself was young, but he was much more fit than most in this rag-tag group. Or, that was how it was _before_ he became leader. A few moons can change everything.

_One moment, that's all I need. If she falls, maybe then I'll be able to believe that Petal can finally rest. It's been so long, my dear sister. I wanted you to be happy, you were always there for me, and yet she still killed you. And once I get to these clans, Spring _will_ be killed. All for you, my sister_, thought Beetle. The words buzzed through his mind as he sent his 'warriors' away to gather the troops and prepare for the dark times that were ahead of them.

"You'll be free!" Beetle yowled to the darkening sky, tears burning in his eyes. "I _will_ free you, my sister! I promise! You meant more to me than anyone else... and now that you're gone, I can really see the impact you made upon me... I'll make it up to you. Spring will die... _Spring will die!_"

* * *

"The time has come," Flamestar meowed, his eyes narrowed as he faced the enemy clan. They had betrayed his trust. The clans had been in peace for such a long time, and now StreamClan and FlameClan were going to battle. At least Rushingstar was being noble and letting each clan prepare.

"It has," Rushingstar meowed. "Our clan will prove to yours that you can't mess with StreamClan."

"Yeah!" Many cats cheered in the background, their eyes gleaming with the pure energy of going into battle. "StreamClan!"

"Are you really willing to let your cats die, Rushingstar?" Flamestar meowed darkly. "This _is_ a battle, and cats _will_ end up dying." Silence fell over both groups. Some cats looked brave despite the words, others looked a little nervous, and a few looked downright scared.

Foxdrift looked around, searching for Molewhisker. He wanted to avoid the tomcat, knowing that Meltdawn would only be healed if he was able to save her. But as Foxdrift's eyes spotted a flash of pale ginger, his whole body went cold. _No_, his mind told him. _It can't be... no..._ But his eyes weren't lying to him. Standing there, in the second row of cats, was Meltdawn.

"No," The word was choked from his mouth. He couldn't believe it. Meltdawn _couldn't_ take part in the battle! She was nursing kits at the moment! This... this couldn't happen- _ever!_

"Wait!" Foxdrift called, receiving dark glares from his clan mates. He shouldered his way to the front of the line.

"What is it?" Flamestar growled, glaring at his warrior. "You shouldn't be speaking up, Foxdrift."

"I have something to say," Foxdrift meowed calmly, keeping his eyes level with Flamestar's eyes to show that he _meant_ it. After a nod from Flamestar, Foxdrift continued. "I have something to say," he repeated. "There's a cat in the StreamClan line that isn't able to fight."

Several gasps came from both clans. "What do you mean?" Someone called out.

"Meltdawn," Foxdrift meowed, looking s straight into the eyes of the queen. "You should go back to camp. This is _battle_, and your kits... _our_ kits... they _need_ you!" Several more gasps were heard, from both clans. Foxdrift straightened up. "Yes, those kits are _our_ kits. I am not afraid to admit it! I _love_ her."

"No you don't," Meltdawn shouted out, tears clearly filling her eyes. "You said that you didn't _want_ us to be together anymore! You _left_ me."

"I didn't want to _hurt_ you," Foxdrift wailed, feeling like a lost kit calling out for his mother. "I... I _knew_ that if we stayed together, yet in our different clans, bad things would come from it. Someone might've found out, and then we would've been kept from each other... or someone might've tried to hurt you. I couldn't have that happen... and I _knew_ that Molewhisker would take good care of you... I thought he could heal the heart I crushed..."

* * *

"Molewhisker..." Meltdawn whispered to the tomcat. "You _knew_, didn't you?" Molewhisker sighed.

"I knew that he still loved you," Molewhisker told her. "I could see it in the way that he watched you, and talked to you. He always kept watch over you, and I... I was _jealous_ of him! _I_ wanted you, so when he finally wanted me to help you, you also asked for some help... so..." Molewhisker turned his head down sadly. "I couldn't tell you, Meltdawn. The only way to forget about him is to think that he _doesn't_ love you..."

"I'll never forget," Meltdawn meowed simply.

* * *

"Are we going to fight, or are we just going to stand around talking all day?" Springcloud hissed, leaping to the front line. Her claws were out, and there was a crazed look in her eyes. "I didn't come here to listen to your failing _love life_, Foxdrift!" A couple of cats yowled their agreement. "Let's _start_ this battle already!"

And then, so no one else could hear her, Springcloud hissed at Foxdrift, "Keep your eyes open, Foxdrift. Because if you shut them, even for a moment, you'll find the pain that I felt... when you chose _that_ over me!"

Foxdrift's eyes widened. "Y-you can't mean...!"

Springcloud gave him a crazed smirk. "I _do_ mean that." Her head turned up to the leader, just as Flamestar yowled,

"Attack!"

* * *

**Okay. So it seems that Spring(cloud) has an enemy. You should recognise Beetle from the oneshot, Springcloud's Past and Revenge. It also talks about the cat that Beetle's fighting for, his sister Petal.**

**So it seems that the battle is (finally) beginning! Who will _win?_ Who will _lose?_ And Who will _die_ trying? Find out soon! Please review!**


	23. Almost Out of Time

**Hey all you people! There is some good news and bad news again. This is almost the end. Next chapter is the ending. (Count that as good or bad news, whichever you perfer.) Good news- I think I've got a plot for the sequel. I think. Bad news- I'm terrible at deciding titles... Good news- I just got a ribbon snake! (Just sayin'.)**

**I do not own Warriors. Thank you, everyone, for reading, enjoying and reviewing on this story. You all make me happy.**

* * *

With but a yowl, the cats charged one another, battle gleaming in their eyes. Each, who wanted to fight, wanted to show their clans their bravery and skill to prove themselves... to show each other that they were worthy to be called a clan cat.

Meltdawn's eyes narrowed as she looked out across the fighting cats. She could already smell the vile scent of blood in her nostrils. Meltdawn had never liked fighting- all it does is kill noble cats. And Meltdawn knew what would happen in _this_ battle. She was warned, yet knowing that fate would find her either way, she braced herself for what was yet to come.

_If I hadn't come here, I would never have known how Foxdrift truly felt. If I had stayed away, my kits would've died too. I have to protect them, my clan, Molewhisker, and the rest of them. If only... of Molewhisker. He was only trying to protect me! Protect me... from myself_, Meltdawn thought bitterly.

Focusing on the battle, Meltdawn swiped her claws at the nearest enemy. She recognized the cat- Fallingdawn, the FlameClan deputy. Foxdrift's mentor. _No, it doesn't matter_, Meltdawn thought. _She's an enemy cat, the _deputy_ of another clan!_

In that moment that Meltdawn was lost in her thoughts, Fallingdawn had clawed back at her, flipping her to the ground. Meltdawn staggered to her paws. She could feel the blood seeping from her flanks- only a little bit. She looked up into Fallingdawn's eyes, and saw something she wouldn't have expected. Pity and a whole love of her own. For some cat... Meltdawn wasn't sure of the cat's name. A vision of Fallingdawn, looking the same as she did now, sitting in the grass with a pure white tomcat. There was something different about this tomcat, though- he had one ginger paw. She hadn't seen a cat like that at a gathering before.

Meltdawn blinked, her vision restored to her. Fallingdawn was heading away, fighting with another cat- Swiftstorm. _Protecting his apprentice_, flashed through Meltdawn's mind. _Oh, sweet old Swiftstorm. How I'll miss him._

"Finally!" The words seemed to be whispered, right next to Meltdawn's ear. A shock rippled through Meltdawn's body, from her nose to her tail tip. She recognized the voice. And the recognition scared her more than anything else had ever before.

As her head turned, patches of pale ginger, brown and black came to view, all splattered on a white pelt. Springcloud. The she cat had a dangerous glint in her eyes that Meltdawn caught. _Something about her is... _off_. _Something seemed odd about the she cat, like she was racing against time. Her eyes flickered back and forth, scanning the battlefield before leaping at Meltdawn.

"It's time," Springcloud hissed in Meltdawn's face, bits of spit falling from her lips to the ground. "I told you that _I_ was going to have him... you _can't_ just go and take him away from me!" Meltdawn knew exactly what she was talking about. "Foxdrift is _mine!_" Springcloud screeched as her claws ripped across Meltdawn's pelt.

The pain was sharp, yet Meltdawn pulled herself away from the angry she cat before Springcloud could dig her claws in deeper. Meltdawn counter attacked, pouncing at Springcloud but going past her on purpose. That gave her a chance to dig her claws into the she cat's side while Springcloud thought that she had just missed. Springcloud howled in shock and pain, springing away from the pale ginger she cat.

"I'm _not_ going down without a fight!" Meltdawn yowled at the battle hungry she cat. Her claws sank into the ground. "No matter _what_ you say, Foxdrift's heart shall always belong with me. He admitted that himself! You can't change what Foxdrift feels just because of your own selfish desires."

"_I'm _selfish?" Springcloud hissed. "_I_ wasn't the one who went and met up with Foxdrift, against the warriors' code I might add. I call _that_ selfish, Meltdawn. If you truly cared for Foxdrift, you would've joined FlameClan. Then you two could've been together, and this whole _battle_ wouldn't be happening right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Meltdawn growled.

A smirk played across Springcloud's face. "Why do you think we're _fighting?_ Some cat, or cats' scents were found crossing the border _several_ times. I was able to pull yours across the border after you met Foxdrift- each and every time. And then I was about to rub StreamClan scent all _over_ FlameClan's border. So the clans are fighting due to _some cats that crossed the borders too many times_. Meltdawn, if you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been able to pull of this attack!"

"No," Meltdawn whispered. "That can't be true... it just _can't!_" But Meltdawn could tell that what Springcloud was saying was true. Each and every word that came from her mouth was true. It was all true. And it was all almost over. She was almost out of time to right this wrong, and put justice to this evil.

"Who are _they?_" A couple of cats yowled the question. All fighting stopped momentarily as cats started to pour into the clearing where the battle was taking place. All of these cats looked ragged, and a black cat led them all, with a determined look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Rushingstar spat at the black cat, claws digging into the ground.

The black cat didn't even flinch as the leader growled at him. The cat, instead, grinned at the fighting cats. "My name is Beetle." Meltdawn noticed that Springcloud froze up some as the cat spoke. "We are here from the twolegplace. And this forest here," he nodded to the forest, and all of the cats around him. "Will all be ours."

"Liar!" Cats shouted out. "Get out of our forest! Scram, crowfood eating fox hearts!" None of the cats wanted to share their forest.

"We are looking for a specific cat," Beetle meowed. "Or at least, _I_ am. There is a cat that I'm looking for, and I was told that she was here." His eyes scanned the crowd.

Meltdawn noticed that Springcloud had ducked down some, hiding from his gaze. _Does she _know_ him or something?_

"Her name is Spring," Beetle meowed calmly. Many cats from FlameClan gasped. They all knew her. Most were too scared to say anything. "Ahh, you _do_ know her then... _good_." His claws sunk into the ground. "Let the battle continue." With a flick of his tail, his cats sped into battle, and the fighting started up once more.

* * *

**Is it possible to get this story's reviews up to 70 before it ends? I hope so! Please, review!**


	24. As It Ends, I Promise

**Spring goes crazy... in the end... yeah, planned that from chapter 7. At first, it was going to be a relief to have this story finished. (Pebblepaw to Pebblestar, CaveClan is born needs to be worked with, along with another few stories that I have going. Heh, heh.) But now that's I'm prety sure I want to do a sequel, and I've started on chapter uno, wow... am I having trouble.**

**Just so you all know, it won't be posted until after Spring Break, since I'm going to be away, like, EVERY SINGLE DAY. First the Smoky Mountains, then the zoo in another city for a few days (for... something), and then my grandparents house, and then back to school. Ah, no days for FF... So the sequel won't be posted for a while. Sorry.**

**I do not own Warriors. Thanks for sticking with the story so long. Love you guys!**

* * *

"No," Springcloud muttered hysterically. "He can't be back... I... no! He was gone! This isn't him! Beetle was a _weakling_, not a leader! I... I should've killed him... that would've taken the problem away..."

Meltdawn's ear twitched as she listened to Springcloud muttering to herself. _She's _killed_ a cat before? Hmm, wouldn't shock me that much... Did those cats come from where ever Springcloud came from? They all seem to know her... it would make sense..._

"You!" Springcloud's eyes lit up with hatred and rage as she eyed Meltdawn. Meltdawn gasped, quickly dodging from a deathly blow that Springcloud sent her way. Springcloud was aiming for her throat- trying to kill her now.

"I won't go down without a fight," Meltdawn murmured to herself, lashing out at the other she cat. Though she missed, Meltdawn could tell that Springcloud could see that she _meant_ what she had said.

Springcloud let out a fearsome yowl and leaped at Meltdawn, her claws, if they should connect with her fur, would cut right into her neck. It would be all over. But, hearing another fearsome yowl, Meltdawn watched as a gray and black tomcat barreled Springcloud over. _Molewhisker!_ Molewhisker bit Springcloud's tail, and as she tried to pull away, she could only feel pain as he wouldn't let go.

"Let go!" Springcloud wailed.

Meltdawn gave Molewhisker a thankful look as she swiped her claws across Springcloud's flank. But before Molewhisker could help any more, a white tomcat leaped onto him and started to fight with him. Some cat from that _other_ place.

Springcloud grinned with relief from Molewhisker's teeth. She whipped around. Meltdawn could hear her panting, and Meltdawn could feel _herself_ panting too. Springcloud still had an ever-growing rage in her eyes. It scared Meltdawn.

Springcloud knew that she must end it. She had been told to. The voice wouldn't leave her alone, and it kept whispering to her all day and night. _Kill her- now's your chance! She's weakened by the fighting, so she won't be able to fight back much longer._

_ 'But _I_ can't fight much longer, either!' _Springcloud wailed inside her head. _'If I try fighting, Molewhisker... or maybe even _Foxdrift_ will come to save her! I just know it! And if I want to get away... Beetle's come for revenge. I _heard_ him! He's looking for me! But I can't let him find me... no... If he finds me, I'll be crow food. Or worse.'_

"No," Springcloud wailed. "I can't... I have to get away!"

_Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Killher... Killer... __**now!**_

Springcloud leaped. She couldn't see where she was leaping to, but when she landed she knew she had met her mark. Opening her eyes, she saw the pale ginger she cat under her claws. But her throat hadn't been ripped out. No, she had only dug her claws into Meltdawn's chest. She would die; it would just take some time now.

"I can get away," Springcloud muttered, staggering towards the edge of the clearing. "I can be free... Why can't I be _free?_"

Meltdawn gasped from pain as Springcloud's claws ripped into her chest. It burned, worse than any fire. She wanted to scream in pain, yet she couldn't find the words. She couldn't find her voice. It was all fading. She could see all of the cats in the clearing as if they were moving in slow motion.

"Meltdawn!" She could hear Molewhisker scream her name... but it also sounded like Foxdrift too. Focusing on the cats running towards her, she caught sight of Molewhisker's pelt, and right next to him... Foxdrift.

"Meltdawn, no," Molewhisker cried, licking at the she cat's fur. "You're going to be fine. W-we'll get a medicine cat. They'll get you all patched up. You'll be able to see your kits soon. Don't worry, Meltdawn. Don't... worry..."

Meltdawn smiled at the worrying tomcat. "Molewhisker, you've always been such a wonderful friend to me. You've helped raise my kits as if they were yours... you've stuck by my side through think and thin, and you've never let me down. Thank you so much, my loyal friend... Molewhisker."

"You're not going to die," Molewhisker wailed.

Meltdawn turned her head to Foxdrift. There were things that she needed to tell him. Things that just _couldn't_ wait.

"Meltdawn," Foxdrift whispered. Tears clouded his eyes. His heart felt if it would swell and burst at this very moment. Yet no matter how much he wished it would, his heart wouldn't explode. Not yet. If he could go and join StarClan with her, he would. But then he'd have to leave his kits. And he just couldn't do that.

"I love you so much, Foxdrift," Meltdawn murmured. "I couldn't find the words to say exactly how much I love you. You were the first love I've ever had, and you were the first to want me... and _tell_ me about it." Her eyes flickered to Molewhisker for a moment before going back to Foxdrift. "Please, keep on living. Find a she cat to heal your heart. Never look at death as a bad thing, but don't take your own life, my love. There's so much for you to live for, and I couldn't bear to see you leave it all behind."

Meltdawn turned back to Molewhisker, leaving Foxdrift speechless. "I'm sorry," he whispered, letting his tears go.

"Take care of the kits," Meltdawn told Molewhisker, who nodded. "Raise them as if they were StreamClan warriors, full bred. Don't tell them that they're half clan... not yet. They're too young to understand. And please, ask Rushingstar... to keep... that... a secret... I love you both... so much..."

Foxdrift couldn't believe it when he saw that her side became still. _No... This couldn't have happened... no..._

Molewhisker licked at the she cat's pelt, as if he could wake her at any moment.

A black cat padded up behind the two tomcats. Foxdrift turned to see the leader of the group. Beetle.

"My group is leaving," Beetle meowed. "We can't stay here. We've been beaten. I'm sorry about your she cat. Spring, she's a murderer. She killed my sister, but now it's over." He nodded to her body, left in the middle of the clearing. "Good luck."

"This isn't happening," Foxdrift whispered. But when he looked up to the sky, he knew it was. The stars were glowing. He could see one star, brighter than all of the others. And her scent came back to him, once again. Meltdawn... And that's when he knew that he couldn't join her. He had promised, and he wouldn't break that promise to her.

_I'm sorry, Meltdawn, that I couldn't keep hold on you. But I will watch over our kits, I promise._ As he looked to the stars once again, he knew that she had heard him. And he knew that he could, and would, continue on.

* * *

**Aww... so many guessed what was going to happen. From chapter 7 (again) I started planning her death. Sad, sad thing. But oh well, it happens. Driftkit, Sunkit, Cloudkit and Mousekit will be getting their own story soon. Each has to deal with the death of their mother in their own way as they grow in the clan. That's all I've got so far. Plus, I've got a prophecy, and some evil characters.**

**Please, review. I would love to hear if you liked the ending or not. (From past statistics, about 1 of 25 readers actually review.) Please, break these statistics. Thank you all! Good night!**


End file.
